520 4120
by sehunlarva
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Sehun dan Luhan, sepasang anak kembar yang harus berpisah lama karena masalah keluarga. Ketika tahu Luhan akan kembali, Sehun ingin membuat Luhan menyesal akan sesuatu. Namun bukannya berhasil, rencana Sehun malah gagal. [A HunHan/SeLu YaoIncest fanfiction] (Bad Summary)
1. Prologue

**Title :**

520 4120

("Wo Ai Ni Luhan/Sehun.")

 **Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other EXO members

Oh Seunghun (OC)

Jung Hani (OC)

 **Genre :**

Bromance (YAOI), Incest, Drama

 **Rated :**

T (to M)

 **Length :**

Chaptered (maybe)

 **Disclaimer :**

FF kedua author setelah _El Dorado's New Lady Luck,_ hehe. Cast milik Tuhan, cerita milik author. Happy reading! :D

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan YAOI. Gaje + abal.

 **DO NOT COPY MY STORY. Don't be a silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumamkan suara, dahinya sedikit berkerut karena merasa terganggu. Sesekali mulutnya menciptakan decakan dan desisan bukti keseriusannya bermain _game._ Hampir seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada iPod hitam itu. Kedua ibu jarinya dengan lincah bermain pada _touch screen_ nya. Pria tua di sampingnya mendengus kasar. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Tangannya dengan cepat merampas iPod hitam anaknya. Alhasil, Sehun menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam pada pria tua di hadapannya. Hey, ia sudah susah payah untuk mencapai level itu dan pria tua itu telah mengacaukan usahanya!

"Bisa tolong dengarkan appa sebentar? Hanya lima menit."

"Kalau appa mau bicara, bicara saja. Tak perlu merampas iPodku."

"Jika begitu maka kamu tidak akan serius mendengarkan."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sehun-ah, ini mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut. Dan mungkin juga tidak." Pria itu tampak ragu untuk memberitahu hal selanjutnya. Diliriknya wajah si anak, tampaknya ia tak tertarik sama sekali. "Ibu dan kakak kembarmu Luhan akan kembali ke Seoul besok."

Kalimat itu sukses menarik perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi tegak. Ia menoleh cepat pada ayahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut, ditandai dengan matanya yang membelalak dan bibirnya yang membulat. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ia pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan kembali menyandarkan bahunya, berusaha tampak tak antusias.

"Appa tahu kalian akan canggung karena sudah lama sekali Luhan berada di Beijing dan tak bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun. Appa juga minta maaf karena kejadian itu membuat kalian terpisah jauh. Appa menyesal, sungguh. Appa sangat ingin rumah tangga kita kembali seperti dulu dan eomma juga setuju untuk kembali. Ini semua kami lakukan untuk kalian. Maukah kamu memaafkan appa dan eommamu?"

Sehun masih bergeming tak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hahaha. Untuk apa appa menyesal? Bukankah ini yang appa dan eomma inginkan? Membuatku kehilangan kembaranku sendiri dan tak pernah bisa menghubunginya setelah mereka pergi? Aku sedang menunggu, kapan karma akan datang pada kalian."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa?! Appa mau bilang kalau penyesalan selalu datang belakangan? Itu kalimat klasik yang selalu diucapkan orang-orang bodoh. Ya, contohnya appa."

Tidak, Sehun tidak hanya membenci ayah dan ibunya, ia juga membenci Luhan. Uh, bukan benci sih, tepatnya kelewat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak perpisahan mereka yang menyayat dan membekas di memori dan hatinya, Luhan tak pernah menghubungi Sehun sekali pun. Sehun sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menghubungi Luhan, namun nomor telepon kembarannya sudah tidak aktif–hingga sekarang. Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat frustasi.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _Di dalam kamar yang gelap, Luhan berusaha menahan tangis mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Luhan juga berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena ia terserempet mobil yang sedang melaju kencang tadi siang. "Ini semua karena aku," lirih Luhan pelan, sangat pelan. "Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikan jalan saat menyebrang, aku tak akan terserempet."_

 _Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, mengusapnya pelan berusaha menenangkan tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok adik kembarnya, Sehun. "Hyung, jangan menangith." Ujarnya pelan. Jemari adiknya bergerak menyentuh wajah Luhan, menghapus jejak airmata di sana._

" _Sehun-ah, ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi. A-aku takut_ – _"_

 _PRANG!_

 _Tubuh Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar pecahan kaca di luar sana._

" _Kau memang tak becus mengurus anak! Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu, Jung Hani."_

" _Apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah meminta atau memaksamu untuk menikah denganku, Oh Seunghun."_

" _Kau memang tidak, tapi ayahmu yang memaksa! Ini semua karena bisnis, kita menikah karena masalah bisnis! Kalau saja ayahku tak meminta bantuan ayahmu, kita tak akan seperti ini! Kalau saja ayahmu tak memintaku menikahimu sebagai balasan, kita tidak akan pernah tinggal bersama! Aku memang tak pernah mencintaimu, seharusnya kau sadar itu."_

 _Hani tertohok saat mendengar itu. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. "Ugh, terserah! Aku tak perduli. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu!"_

" _Oh, sama. Akan kuurus perceraian kita besok. Pergilah dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi."_

 _Mendengar itu, tubuh Luhan membeku. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Maka Luhan dengan gesit membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan melangkah cepat menuruni tangga menuju dapur, melupakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan keluar kamar pun segera mengikutinya. Ia tidak mau hyungnya jadi korban kemarahan ayah mereka (lagi)._

" _Kalian benar-benar egois!" teriak Luhan marah. "Jika sudah tahu tak saling mencintai, buat apa kalian membuat anak?! Aku merasa terhina setelah mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan."_

" _Luhan..." lirih Hani._

" _Diam kau! Tahu apa kau tentang permasalahan rumah tangga?!"_

" _Aku tahu karena aku berpendidikan." Desis Luhan tajam dan penuh penekanan._

" _Cih, kau sama saja dengan eommamu yang selalu mencari tameng dalam membela diri. Kau masih kecil, bahkan ke jenjang High School saja belum. Jangan sok tahu!"_

" _Aku kecewa kau adalah appaku, appa yang tak menyayangi keluarganya sendiri."_

 _Tangan Seunghun terangkat, hendak menampar Luhan. Melihat itu Luhan hanya diam. Matanya semakin berani menyatakan kekecewaan dan kebencian pada ayahnya._

 _PLAK!_

 _Luhan berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Ini aneh, ia yakin sekali pria tua itu barusan menamparnya. Bunyi pukulan itu terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan halusinasi. Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan sakit apapun di wajahnya sekarang?_

" _Sehun-ah!" Hani dengan cepat merengkuh anaknya, tubuhnya gemetar. Dilihatnya hidung dan sudut bibir Sehun mengeluarkan darah. "A-ayo bersihkan darahmu, nak." Dengan gemetar, Hani menggendong Sehun yang tampak shock menjauh dari dapur._

 _Melihat itu, lutut Luhan menjadi lemas. Sehun melindunginya, Sehun yang tak bersalah namun mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya. "S-sehun..." Luhan kembali terisak. Sementara Seunghun mendengus kasar, ia segera beranjak naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengamuk dan mencabik-cabik tubuh ayahnya saat ini juga, tapi keadaan Sehun jauh lebih penting. Adiknya tak pantas mendapat tamparan hina itu!_

 _Luhan berlari mendekati ibu dan adiknya. Sehun meringis perih saat ibunya memberikan obat pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sehun menahan airmatanya, Luhan bisa lihat itu. Hati Luhan sangat sakit melihat adiknya terluka demi melindunginya. Luhan bersumpah setelah ini dia akan membawa Sehun pergi dari rumah ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _40 menit kemudian, Sehun telah terlelap di ranjangnya. Luhan masih tak berhenti menatap wajah adiknya yang memar. Raut wajahnya sangat menunjukkan penyesalan. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah. Melihat itu, Hani mengelus rambut Luhan dan segera menyuruh putranya tidur._

" _Eomma, apa kalian akan tetap bercerai?"_

" _Eomma rasa kami berdua tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hidup bersama. Maafkan eomma yang tak bisa menjagamu, Luhan. Eomma sungguh minta maaf," Hani kembali terisak._

" _Eomma, ini bukan salah eomma."_

" _Dengar, Luhan-ah. Saat eomma dan appa bercerai, kau akan ikut eomma ke Beijing. Kita akan tinggal di sana dengan kehidupan baru. Kaulah satu-satunya harapan eomma,"_

" _Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"_

" _Sehun–sepertinya Sehun akan ikut dengan appa."_

" _Apa? Tidak! Eomma mau Sehun tersiksa oleh makhluk macam appa? Biarkan Sehun ikut dengan kita, eomma, kumohon."_

" _Tidak bisa, Lu. Appa adalah pemimpin perusahaan besar saat ini, ia butuh penerus kelak."_

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Sehun saja yang ikut eomma ke Beijing? Aku tak rela, Sehun akan tersiksa jika ikut dengan appa. Sehun adalah adikku, adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang hyung untuk melindungi adiknya."_

" _Tidak, Luhan. Appamu lebih tertarik pada Sehun. Kau tak sadar? Appamu tak pernah memukul Sehun. Ia lebih sering memukulmu, Lu."_

 _Mendengar hal itu Luhan sadar. Membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan hidup dengan ayahnya justru lebih baik. Luhan harus melindungi Sehun, bagaimana pun caranya. "Kalau begitu baiklah..."_

 **[End of Flashback]**

* * *

Sehun mengabaikan ayahnya. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah _dia merindukan hyungnya, sangat_. Mendengar bahwa Luhan akan kembali ke Seoul esok hari adalah hal yang sangat Sehun tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun ia tak akan melupakan bagaimana kesalnya saat Luhan tak pernah menghubunginya untuk sekedar memberi kabar. Luhan harus merasakannya, ia harus merasakan betapa menderitanya Sehun selama 6 tahun lebih tanpa hyungnya.

 _Ugh, Luhan hyung. Bagaimana dirimu sekarang?_

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih menunggu dan Sehun terus memainkan _game_ di iPod hitamnya. Dengan _earphone_ yang mengalirkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya, Sehun rasa dirinya tak akan bosan berapa lama pun dirinya harus menunggu Luhan di bandara saat ini. Kecuali jika baterai iPodnya habis.

Di sebelahnya, Seunghun mulai terlihat gelisah. Mantan istrinya baru saja mengirim pesan padanya bahwa mereka telah sampai. Matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari dua sosok yang sangat ia rindukan di tengah keramaian. Setelah menemukan mereka, Seunghun dengan cepat melepas _earphone_ Sehun. Sehun berdecak tak suka, pria ini kenapa suka sekali mengganggunya sih?

"Yak, ibu dan kakakmu sudah datang dan kau tak mau menyapa mereka?"

"Apa?"

Mata Sehun dengan cepat menyapu pandangan di sekelilingnya. Di satu titik, dia menemukan seseorang yang cantik dan berambut panjang serta berwajah familiar. Ibunya terlihat lebih kurus, namun tak banyak perubahan yang kontras. Tubuhnya membeku, rasa rindunya yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun seolah memberontak agar dibebaskan. "Eomma..." ujarnya pelan.

Hani terlihat meneteskan matanya, lalu menghapusnya cepat. Ia segera berlari kecil dan memeluk erat tubuh anak bungsunya. Hani sangat merindukan Sehun. Sehun balas memeluk ibunya, walau gerakkannya sedikit kaku. Lalu Sehun mendongak, mencari hyungnya.

Tak jauh di depannya, Sehun bisa melihat tubuh belakang ayahnya yang sedang memeluk seseorang. Sehun penasaran, apakah itu hyungnya? Matanya terus menatap lamat-lamat pada sosok yang sedang memeluk ayahnya. Sedetik kemudian, tatapannya terbalas. Orang itu menatap Sehun. Seketika itu juga, Sehun rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Pelukannya mengendur, ada sensasi panas yang langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

"Luhan hyung?" bisiknya serak. Tidak, Luhan tidak dapat mendengar itu. Namun mata rusa itu menangkap gerakan bibir adik kembarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan pelan. Ia melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Sehun dan Sehun bersumpah, senyuman itu mampu membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **IYASH, akhirnya bisa post ff kedua :'D Gimana? Ngebosenin ya? Alurnya gak jelas? Konsepnya** _ **mainstream**_ **? Diriku minta maaf readerdeul :'D ini** _ **fresh**_ **, baru dibuat dan langsung dipost** (?) **. Alurnya kemana mana / maju terus / mundur terus / diem di tempat / lari marathon udah ga ngecek lagi. Sekali lagi daku minta maaf :'D** Udah ngantuk u.u

 **Saya mau bilang nih** (numpung masih chapter awal) **, semua yang saya tulis dalam ff saya gak ada yang namanya plagiat. Semua murni hasil pemikiran otak nista saya, demi Luhan demi apapun. Saya gak terlalu banyak baca novel, cerpen, dll. Total ff yang pernah saya baca juga kayaknya gak sampe 100, serius loh ini :'D** *gak ada yang nanya* **. Inspirasinya langsung nempel ke otak, entah itu dari obrolan orang, gambar, lagu, dan lain-lain.** (ok ini cukup menyedihkan) **Jadi kalau ada kesamaan judul / alur / plot dengan ff lain, jangan _negative thinking_ dulu :'D**

 **Lanjut / delete ?**

 **Review juseyooo** *bbuing bbuing*

* * *

 **Saya mau jelasin beberapa hal di sini.**

Pertama, ini **gak bakal jadi ff angst.** Demi apapun, saya paling gak bisa nulis plot angst. Saya juga trauma (duh, lebay) baca ff angst, apalagi buat ff angst :'D sejak baca ff _Anterograde Tomorrow, Baby's Breath,_ dan _10080_ saya jadi kebayang-bayang apa yang saya bayangin pas baca plot ceritanya (dan tiga-tiganya sukses bikin saya nangis duh) u.u Jadi **kemungkinan** ff ini akan **minim konflik**. Konflik pasti ada, tapi konflik-konflik yang ringan hehehe.

Kedua, **520 4120 artinya apa?** Kalo beneran HunHan shipper mah pasti tau lah yaa(?) .g Jadi, **520** itu artinya _I Love You_ dalam Chinese (mandarin). Kenapa? Karena pelafalan inggrisnya angka 5-2-0 itu "woo are neen". Kalo pinyinnya, "wu-er-ling". Saya kurang paham kenapa 0 di pelafalan inggris sama pinyin beda, yang satu _neen_ yang satu (memang) _ling_. Pokoknya karena mirip "wo ai ni" jadi artinya _ILY_ (?). Nah kalo **4120** itu dapetnya dari tanggal lahir Sehun **(4-12)** dan Luhan **(4-20)**. Kalo masih bingung / gak ngerti bisa pm kok wkwk.


	2. The Twin

**520 4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, INCEST.

Gaje, abal dan _mainstream_.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana rasanya duduk dalam mobil yang sama; bersama separuh keluargamu yang telah kembali setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah tanpa kontak apapun?

Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, maka Sehun akan menjawab dengan satu kata: _awkward._

Yeah, sebenarnya Seunghun dan Hani tampak jauh lebih baik dalam 'berinteraksi' setelah perjumpaan mereka di bandara tadi. Namun tidak dengan kedua anak mereka. Si kembar kini tampak memilih duduk bersebrangan–pojok kiri dan pojok kanan. Sehun tidak suka suasana canggung, tapi bukan berarti dirinya akan membuka percakapan di antara mereka untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Sehun bukan tipe yang seperti itu, maka dengan cepat ia memakai _earphone_ serta memutar musik dari iPodnya. Mungkin memerhatikan jalanan sambil mendengarkan musik merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk memecah kecanggungan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. _Dan mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa sedari tadi Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melirik pada Luhan._

Lain dengan Luhan, sedari tadi di benaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan bermunculan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sehun. Ia ingin mengetahui perkembangan apa saja yang telah adiknya lalui, berharap Sehun akan bercerita banyak padanya. Karena–jujur, Luhan jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Sehun daripada ayahnya selama mereka berpisah. Ia sedari tadi juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Sehun? Jujur saja, Luhan sangat ingin memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap seperti adiknya. Jika ditambah sedikit keatletisan, mungkin lebih bagus. Hei, mereka kembar, ingat? Walau bukan kembar identik. Dan Luhan merasa dunia memang tidak adil, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah memikirkan cukup banyak hal, Luhan memberanikan dirinya hendak bertanya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang tampaknya tak ingin diganggu, Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya. Otaknya berusaha berpikir positif, _bukankah kecanggungan adalah hal yang wajar disaat seperti ini?_

Lalu mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah yang didominasi warna putih-abu. Gerbang otomatis bergeser memberi jalan pada si tuan rumah. Seunghun mengitari air mancur di depan rumah mereka, memasuki lobi rumah. Mereka semua turun sementara beberapa _maid_ mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi. Seorang supir dengan cepat memarkirkan mobil elegan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah. Masuklah, ini rumah kalian juga." Ujar Seunghun, menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena canggung dan sedikit gugup.

Melewati pintu utama, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ lagi yang siap membantu. Baru Seunghun akan mengajak mereka ke taman belakang, Sehun melengos naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Bunyi debuman itu terdengar cukup keras, membuat Hani sedikit terlonjak kaget. Seunghun hendak naik, namun Hani menahannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, "Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Seunghun."

Pria itu menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya sejenak. "Baiklah. Luhan, istirahatlah. Kamarmu ada di sebelah kanan kamar Sehun. Nanti malam turunlah untuk makan bersama," Seunghun menepuk bahu Luhan. "Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan para _maid_. Semua fasilitas di sini milikmu juga," lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. Seorang _maid_ ramah langsung mengantarnya ke atas. Luhan mengikuti _maid_ itu menuju kamarnya yang telah tertata bersih dan rapi. Dominasi cat berwarna putih pucat itu begitu terlihat pas di mata Luhan dan ia menyukainya. Sejenak ia melihat-lihat isi kamarnya, menyentuh segala peralatan dan mencoba beberapa fasilitas. Namun ada satu memori yang perlahan merambat di benaknya. Kenangan masa lalunya, masa kecilnya bersama Sehun.

Dulu kamar ini miliknya dan Sehun. Kamar yang dulunya begitu luas dengan segala desain anak-anak untuk mereka berdua. Kamar yang dulunya tempat ia dan Sehun bermain serta mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kamar yang setiap malam akan dipenuhi dengan pekikan si kembar saat melakukan perang bantal. Sehun selalu menjulurkan lidahnya ketika hyungnya terjatuh di ranjang saat terkena pukulan bantalnya. Maka Luhan akan menjerit kesal karena dirinya selalu dikalahkan oleh Sehun dengan mudah.

Memori masa kecilnya bersama Sehun terus berputar di benaknya. Luhan tersenyum sendu mengingat masa kecilnya yang cukup indah bersama Sehun. Yeah, cukup indah sebelum mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Melihat sikap Sehun tadi membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa memori itu takkan pernah terulang lagi.

Bohong bila Luhan berkata dirinya tidak merindukan semua itu. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun, sungguh. Tetapi adiknya telah berubah. Dia bukan lagi Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang Luhan kenal.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha tenang dan mengontrol perasaannya. Kepalanya terasa berat, memori itu membuatnya pusing. Maka Luhan berusaha terlelap dalam kesunyian, berharap _mood_ nya dapat membaik ketika ia bangun nanti.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Para _maid_ terlihat sibuk menata meja makan di taman belakang dan segala menu makan malamnya. Suasana makan malam kali ini ditata seolah seperti perjamuan makan malam yang biasa dilakukan antar rekan kerja. Diterangi cahaya bulan, lampu taman dan beberapa lilin khas meenjadikan suasananya terasa tenang dan mengurangi kesan formal. Seunghun sengaja menambah jumlah _maid_ khusus untuk hari ini dan menyuruh mereka menata makan malam kali ini dengan sedikit berbeda. Yah, karena ini akan menjadi makan malam pertama bagi keluarganya setelah mereka kembali satu rumah. Hanya sebagai perayaan sederhana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para _maid_ telah selesai menata dan beberapa dari mereka kembali ke dapur. Tak lama, Seunghun dan Hani muncul lalu duduk bersebelahan, berbaur dengan tatanan elegan malam. Sementara kepala koki menjelaskan menu-menu yang dihidangkan, Seunghun memerintahkan seorang _maid_ untuk memanggil kedua putranya yang belum juga muncul untuk makan malam.

 _Maid_ itu segera naik ke atas, mengetuk pintu Sehun dan memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah ditunggu untuk makan malam. Sehun keluar dengan setelan santai, mengenakan kaos dan celana selutut hariannya seperti biasa lengkap dengan _headphone_ mahalnya yang tergantung di leher. Melihat _maid_ itu sedang mengetuk pintu Luhan, Sehun cepat-cepat menuruni tangga.

 _Luhan juga belum turun,_ pikirnya. Sehun tidak mau Luhan melihatnya. Ia hanya tidak mau berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan menuju taman belakang tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia tidak mau terjebak dalam kecanggungan bersama Luhan. Dan Sehun memang tidak berniat membuka percakapan apapun untuk hari ini. Tidak hanya pada Luhan, tapi kedua orangtuanya juga.

Gengsinya sangat besar, jika kalian mau tahu.

Dan sesudah Sehun duduk, Luhan muncul dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun–berhadapan dengan Seunghun. Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatapi hidangan-hidangan di depannya, berusaha terlihat antusias terhadap menu malam ini. Oh, sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan.

"Makan malam dimulai. Luhan, makanlah yang banyak. Tubuhmu jauh lebih kecil dari Sehun–" Hani mendelik sambil menginjak kaki suaminya, Seunghun gelagapan. "Ah, maksudku kau juga harus memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti Sehun." Seunghun tersenyum. Heol, dia benar-benar perusak suasana ulung.

Luhan berpikir bahwa ayahnya ternyata orang yang blak-blakan, maka ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Makan malam berlangsung dengan keheningan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ada dentingan alat-alat makan yang berbaur dengan suara jangkrik di malam hari.

Ketika makanan di piring Seunghun tersisa sedikit, ia pun berdeham. Sehun tak menghiraukan ayahnya, ia terus memasukkan daging ayam panggang ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap. Seunghun mendengus pelan melihat Sehun, lalu memilih melanjutkan tujuannya tadi.

"Jadi, ini soal perguruan tinggi kalian." Suaranya sengaja dibuat menarik agar Sehun memperhatikan, namun anak itu seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Berhubung Luhan juga sudah mengikuti test saat di Cina dan lulus di perguruan tinggi yang sama–yah, meski Sehun nyaris gagal dalam test karena kekonyolannya, appa berharap kalian tidak main-main lagi saat semester pertama dimulai." Suaranya sengaja ditekan sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya, lagi.

"Cukup sudah masa bermain kalian dan mulai sekarang appa minta seriuslah belajar." Seunghun menarik napas, "Kalian akan tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat kuliah kalian di–"

Menyadari perubahan raut kedua anaknya maka Seunghun berhenti. Luhan melongo sementara Sehun berusaha keras untuk tetap bernapas sambil menepuk dadanya. Yeah, Sehun memang mudah tersedak. Hani menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun sementara anaknya meneguk air dengan rakus.

Luhan khawatir melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah dan matanya yang berair. Namun saat Sehun berusaha untuk bernapas dengan normal, lubang hidungnya tertarik dan terlihat sangat besar. Melihat itu Luhan teringat akan kartun 'Larva' yang ternyata mirip dengan Sehun. Seketika tawanya meledak. Ia menertawai Sehun dengan puas, sementara Sehun mendelik tajam.

Sehun mengerang kesal, "Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa yang lucu, hah?!"

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau di sini ada larva raksasa." jawab Luhan sambil terus tertawa. Beberapa ekspresi _derp_ larva yang pernah ditontonnya di TV terus terbayang-bayang di pikirannya, membuat Luhan terus tertawa.

Dasar humor receh.

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?"

"Itu terlalu nyata untuk sekedar ejekan, Sehun-ah." Tawa Luhan mulai mereda. "Kau begitu mirip dengan larva kuning dalam kartun pagi yang sering kutonton."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya lalu mendengus kasar. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berkata, "Aku selesai." sambil memasang _headphone_ nya, berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat itu Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun dengan perasaan bersalahnya. _Sejak kapan Sehun jadi sesensitif ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Padahal aku cuma bercanda," gumam Luhan dengan raut penyesalan.

Hani menghela napas, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lembut. "Minta maaflah padanya, Lulu sayang. Sehun pasti mau memaafkanmu," bujuk Hani sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan ragu. Padahal meminta maaf untuk hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Ia takut Sehun semakin marah karena tadi ia benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Manik Luhan bergerak-gerak dan menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Dengan gelisah pula ia menatap ibunya yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum, seolah memberinya dorongan untuk minta maaf.

Akhirnya Luhan menurut.

* * *

GLEK.

Luhan menelan ludah sekali lagi. Tangannya sudah terangkat, hendak mengetuk pintu kembarannya. Namun tak kunjung mengetuk karena _ia takut_. Bukan, Luhan tidak takut untuk meminta maaf. Ia hanya takut pada Sehun.

Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, Luhan mengetuk pintu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, namun tak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar.

Ia menurunkan lengannya, menghela nafas pelan. Luhan melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, pandangannya tertuju pada lantai, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "Sehun pasti sangat marah," gumamnya sambil menutup pintu.

Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang, masih dengan raut sedih yang...lucu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti pada kulkas kecil di samping lemari pakaian. Luhan merasa ia tak melihat ada kulkas kecil sebelumnya. Lalu dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kulkas. Semakin dekat dengan kulkas, matanya semakin berbinar karena dipikirnya ia akan menemukan berbagai macam cemilan atau minuman di sana.

Luhan meraih gagang kulkas kecil itu dan membukanya dengan semangat. Tapi yang terpampang di sana hanyalah minuman berisi ion-ion isotonik dan es batu. Luhan meringis kecil, lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia bosan dan tak tahu harus apa.

Yeah, sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja menyalakan monitor laptop yang tersedia dan mengutak-atik isinya yang masih _normal_. Tapi Luhan terlalu malas dan tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk ke balkon kamar untuk menikmati udara malam.

Ia melangkah menuju kaca penghubung balkon dengan kamar, namun Luhan malah melihat satu pintu abu-abu saat ia menoleh ke kiri. Pintu itu lebih lebar beberapa senti dari pintu kamarnya.

Alisnya berkerut bingung. Pintu itu ada di sana–yang mana sebelahnya adalah kamar Sehun. _Apakah itu pintu penghubung untuk ke kamar Sehun?_

Luhan memang mudah panasaran, maka ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu abu itu. Telapak tangannya meraba tekstur pintu abu besar yang halus sambil bergumam 'woah'. Kemudian ia meraih gagang pintu dan tanpa ragu Luhan mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Apa yang terlihat oleh matanya nampak asing. Sebuah kamar yang minim cahaya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ada lampu kecil di meja belajar yang menerangi kamar itu.

Hening, seperti tak berpenghuni.

Luhan menutup pintu dan melangkah pelan, masuk lebih dalam. Setelah matanya sesuai dengan keadaan, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri kamar luas itu. Luhan menemukan tempat tidur yang sedikit kusut pada seprainya, poster-poster film, meja belajar serta fasilitas di atasnya yang sama persis dengan miliknya, rak buku dengan segala buku yang lumayan berantakan, serta satu pintu lagi yang Luhan yakini adalah kamar mandi.

Keningnya berkerut, lagi. _Dimana Sehun?_

* * *

Sementara di balkon kamarnya, Sehun sedang telentang dengan lengan sebagai bantalnya. Wajah tampannya menerawang jauh ke langit malam, menikmati taburan bintang yang indah. Ditemani oleh _headphone_ kesayangannya yang kini mengalunkan lagu Next To You.

Sehun sangat suka seperti ini. Memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang di balkon kamar adalah hal yang paling ampuh untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan memandangi langit, rasanya begitu tenang sehingga Sehun merasa beban pikirannya dapat terangkat. Dengan memandangi langit pula ia dapat merasakan emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya–hatinya, jika ia sedang memendam suatu perasaan.

Helaian rambut hitamnya yang bergerak menandakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya. Dengan musik yang terus mengalun, Sehun merasa perlahan-lahan dirinya mengantuk. Ia baru akan memejamkan mata ketika merasakan ada seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Mengingat instingnya yang hampir selalu benar, Sehun pun beranjak masuk.

Ketika ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang memegang salah satu koleksi komiknya di dekat meja belajar.

Mata Luhan membesar dengan bibir yang megap-megap hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun menggeram, tatapan tajamnya serasa menusuk Luhan tepat di dada. Ia tidak pernah suka orang lain masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin dan inilah yang Luhan lakukan sekarang.

Sehun berjalan gusar mendekati kakaknya yang terlihat semakin ciut dan panik. Sehun terus mengikis jarak diantara mereka, hingga Luhan memepetkan dirinya pada meja belajar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" desis Sehun tajam dan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya, menandakan dirinya benar-benar marah saat ini.

Luhan ingin menjawab namun suaranya seperti teredam ke dasar laut. Perutnya mulas seketika, tubuhnya lemas dan sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Nafasnya tak teratur saat matanya menatap lurus mata adiknya.

"Jawab!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-aku bisa menjelaskan tapi tolong mundurlah sedikit, kau menakutkan." cicitnya cepat.

Sehun mundur selangkah lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar dan Luhan bersyukur karena tatapan yang tadi jauh lebih menakutkan.

Luhan menarik dan membuang nafas agar lebih tenang. "Aku mau minta maaf padamu karena–"

"Tidak perlu."

Luhan mengernyit, "Aku tahu kau marah jadi–"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas marah,"

"Jangan sok tahu."

Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa selain jadi menakutkan kembarannya juga jadi menjengkelkan?

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya berniat minta maaf padamu dan ini responmu padaku?"

"Darimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Huh?"

"Kau masuk darimana?"

"Dari pintu itu," Luhan menunjuk pintu abu besar.

Sehun heran, "Kau mendobraknya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Yeah, itu salah satu kebiasaan Luhan ketika kesal.

Dan–oh, lihat. Sehun terlihat mencuri pandang pada bibir kecil Luhan. _Apa bibir Luhan baru saja menyita perhatian kembarannya?_

Sehun mengerjap cepat. Kemudian ia teringat kalau sehari sebelum ibu dan kembarannya kembali, dirinya sempat melihat-lihat isi kamar Luhan yang benar-benar tidak pernah ditempati siapapun sejak rumah dirombak.

"Oh, mungkin para _maid_ lupa mengunci pintunya." jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Omong-omong, kau membaca komikku tanpa izin."

Luhan kembali tergagap, "A-ha, yah, maaf. Itu–mm aku hanya penasaran tadi jadi langsung membacanya. Akan kukembalikan seka–"

"Kalau kau suka, kau boleh meminjamnya." Mata Luhan langsung berbinar sementara Sehun mengukir senyum jahilnya. "Tapi tentu ada syaratnya," Lanjut yang lebih muda.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau harus mau menemaniku nonton film horor kapanpun aku mengajakmu."

"Apa? T-tapi–"

"Kedua, kau harus mau menemaniku lari pagi bersama Vivi."

"Siapa itu Vivi?"

"Anjingku."

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau memelihara anjing?"

"Ketiga, kau harus mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas saat sudah mulai kuliah nanti. Yang terakhir dan terutama, kau harus menyanyikanku sebuah lagu setiap malam sebelum tidur mulai malam ini sampai aku bosan."

"Yak! Apa-apaan–"

"Ssh, aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk syarat."

" _Fine._ Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi meminjam komikmu," Luhan hendak menaruh kembali komik Sehun, tapi kembarannya menghalangi jalan.

"Hei, itu tidak sebanding dengan jumlah koleksi komikku. Kau tidak lihat?"

Luhan melirik rak buku Sehun, tepatnya pada bagian komik. Di sana berjejer ratusan komik dan Luhan menganga. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki koleksi komik sebanyak itu sementara dirinya sangat sering meminjam komik teman sebangkunya saat di Beijing? Luhan rasa menabung berbulan-bulan pun tak akan cukup untuk membeli komik sebanyak milik Sehun.

"Syarat-syaratku sangat mudah. Tinggal melakukan keempatnya dan kau bisa meminjam semua koleksi komikku kapanpun kau mau." bisik Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya yang semakin menjadi.

 _Ugh, selamatkan aku dari bisikan setan. Selamatkan aku, siapapun. Tolong,_ batin Luhan.

"B-baiklah..."

 _Oh, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku harusnya berkata 'tidak', argh siaaal._

Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya meraih lengan Luhan, berjalan mematikan lampu lalu naik ke ranjang. Sementara Luhan terlihat enggan berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun dan mulai mengetes suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduklah," Sehun menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya. Luhan duduk malu-malu, lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia pikir Sehun suka.

" _I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands~ They try to change me but they realize the can't~ And every tomorrow is a day I never plan, if you're gonna be my man understand~ I can't be tamed~ I can't be tamed~ I can't be blamed~ I can't, can't_ –"

"YA!"

Luhan melonjak kaget, nyaris jatuh terguling.

"Apa yang kau nyanyikan, huh?!"

"Kupikir kau suka lagu seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kau suka lagu apa saja, Sehuun."

"Untuk saat ini tentu saja lagu yang bisa membuat orang tertidur–atau setidaknya lagu pengantar tidur, Luhan."

Luhan meringis pelan lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Otaknya berpikir keras, lagu apa yang sebaiknya ia nyanyikan untuk mengantar Sehun menuju _dreamland_ -nya?

Kemudian sebuah melodi terbesit di benaknya, maka Luhan langsung menyanyikan lagu itu dengan yakin.

"Tian mi mi, ni xiao de tian mi mi. Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun fong li, kai zai chun fong li. Zai na li, zai na li jian guo ni. Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shou xi, wo yi shi xiang bu qi..."

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidur, Luhan berhenti bernyanyi. "Selamat malam, Sehun. Mimpi indah, ya."

Sejenak ia memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Tenang dan damai. Wajah Sehun sudah semakin tampan dan dewasa. Bahkan Luhan iri karena ia terus-terusan dicap 'cantik', 'imut', dan 'berwajah anak kecil' oleh teman-temannya di Cina. Uh, lihatlah kembarannya. Sehun punya hidung mancung dan rahang yang tajam turunan ayah mereka, membuat Sehun terlihat benar-benar seperti Seunghun kedua. Sedangkan Luhan tahu wajahnya mewarisi mata dan hidung ibunya.

Luhan ingin sekali mengelus rambut Sehun. Rasa rindunya yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun mungkin akan sirna saat ia melakukan itu, tapi Luhan tidak ingin adik kembarnya terbangun. Maka dengan sedikit berat hati, Luhan berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu abu sambil memegang komik. Membuka dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati, lalu tidur di kamarnya.

Ia harus bangun pagi karena besok adalah hari Sabtu dan mungkin saja Sehun mau mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yay!**

 **Seneng rasanya bisa update** (?) **. Maaf telat banget updatenya, lagi bulan-bulan sibuk. Oktober ini ada UTS dan bulan November bakal full banget tugas, ujian praktek + UAS** /cries in indonesian-english-korean-chinese-japanese-tagalog-etc/. ((i'm tired af))

 **Ah ya, saya bakal hiatus update untuk ff EDNLL karena nulis ff yang satu itu butuh imagine yang lumayan dan inspirasi yang banyak. Sementara aku lagi dipontang-panting sama nilai T.T** ((hasil uts-ku sangat sangat tidak bagus))

 **Next chapter ff ini mungkin bakal late update tapi lebih dulu diupdate dari EDNLL karena kemungkinan EDNLL bakal diupdate Desember** (pas liburan) **.**

 **Ok, maafkan** /sobs/ **.**

 **Mind to review? :D**


	3. Saturday

**520 4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, INCEST.

Gaje, abal dan _mainstream_.

.

.

.

Dering jam _waker_ digital di samping tempat tidurnya membuat Sehun mengerang pelan. Dengan malas ia mendudukkan dirinya, sambil berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang lengket oleh kotoran mata. Sehun mengerjap pelan karena penyesuaian cahaya. Tangan kanannya meraih-raih jam _waker_ lalu menekan tombol _off_ nya dengan kasar. Matanya melirik benda abu berbentuk kubus yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi. Sambil mengucak pelan sudut matanya, Sehun dengan wajah _blank_ nya mencoba mengingat-ingat hari dan tanggal dan–aha! Hari ini hari Sabtu. _Waktunya mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan,_ pikirnya.

Mengajak anjing kecilnya jalan-jalan adalah aktivitas rutin Sehun setiap Sabtu pagi. Sehun sangat memperhatikan Vivi–seekor _puppy_ jenis Bichon pemberian sepupunya beberapa bulan lalu. Saat menerima Vivi, _puppy_ putih mungil berumur dua bulan itu tengah dalam keadaan yang kurang sehat. Vivi terus-terusan meringis pelan, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menyiratkan rasa sakit saat menatap Sehun. Sehun sangat khawatir dan bingung kala itu karena ia belum berpengalaman dalam memelihara anjing. Akhirnya Sehun membawa Vivi ke dokter khusus hewan di pusat kota. Ternyata anak anjing itu tengah menderita masalah pencernaan yang cukup parah untuk seumurannya. Dokter berkata jika Sehun terlambat membawa anjingnya untuk diperiksa dalam jangka waktu 2x24 jam ke depan, maka bisa saja Vivi tak akan bertahan lama karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Maka dari itulah Sehun memberi _puppy_ nya nama 'Vivi' yang berarti _(a)live_.Dan mulai hari itu juga, Sehun berjanji untuk selalu menyempatkan diri mengurus, merawat, dan menjaga Vivi yang mungil.

Setelah puas menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi lalu membilas tubuhnya. Sambil menikmati air hangat yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, benak Sehun memikirkan banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan hari ini. Mulai dari mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan, janjian berkumpul di rumah Jongin–teman setia kawannya, hingga menonton film horor malam ini bersama _squad_ nya di bioskop. Yah, setelah _memulangkan_ Vivi, bisa dibilang Sehun tidak akan berada di rumah hingga larut malam.

Seperti biasa, Sehun memilih kaos putih dan _sweater_ hijau tua serta celana hitam selutut. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi aroma hidangan menu sarapan pagi. Aroma itu bercampur dan begitu menggoda penciumannya, membuat perutnya berbunyi. Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi ketika meja makan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah duduk di meja makan, Sehun langsung saja duduk bergabung. Melihat Sehun, Hani langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Berbeda dengan Seunghun yang tak mengalihkan kontaknya dari koran pagi yang tengah ia baca. Sehun membalas tatapan ibunya meski merasa sedikit gugup. Dan–oh, dia baru menyadari betapa senyuman hangat ibunya terasa sangat menenangkan. Siapapun, tolong jangan ingatkan Sehun kapan terakhir kali dia melihat senyum cantik milik ibunya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Mana Luhan?" tanya Hani lembut, senyuman masih terpatri di wajah tirusnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi turun," sahut Seunghun yang tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada koran dan Sehun hanya meringis kecil.

"Ah, dia tidak akan bangun pagi kalau tidak dibangunkan. Biar eomma bangunkan sebentar,"

Hani bangkit lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Melihat itu, Seunghun cepat-cepat menatap tajam Sehun–menyiratkan sesuatu. Sehun menatap ayahnya bingung, ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan tersebut. Dan dengan bantuan gerakan bibir ayahnya, Sehun baru mengerti. Ayahnya menyuruh Sehun mencegah ibunya naik dan menawarkan dirinya untuk membangunkan Luhan. Tapi memang dasarnya Sehun yang terlalu malas untuk naik-turun tangga, jadi dia hanya menggeleng enteng pada ayahnya tanda ia menolak. Seunghun segera menepuk tangan Sehun yang baru akan menyentuh gelas susunya. Sehun mendelik gusar dan dibalas dengan _death glare_ menakutkan dari ayahnnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun mengangkat bokongnya segera. Yah, walau dengan berat hati. Hei, ayahnya hanya berusaha menarik perhatian Hani dan kembali menikmati pagi hari dengan istrinya lebih lama. _Bilang saja ingin terus berduaan. Cih, dasar modus._ Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun mengejar ibunya yang sudah naik sekitar empat atau lima tangga dan menghentikannya. Hani berhenti dan menatapnya bingung. "Biar aku yang membangunkan Luhan. Sambil menunggu, eomma duduk saja di sebelah appa." Pinta Sehun sesopan mungkin. Ia sedikit merutuki kalimatnya, _kenapa aku harus bilang 'di sebelah appa'? Itu terlalu spesifik, rencana appa bisa terbongkar kalau eomma cukup pintar..._ Sehun ingin memperbaiki kalimatnya, tapi bukankah itu hanya akan menambah kecurigaan eommanya?

Ia melirik ayahnya yang terlihat sibuk membaca koran, lalu kembali menatap ibunya. Hani terkekeh ringan, "Apa appamu yang memintanya? Kalau begitu, baiklah. Bangunkan Luhan dengan membisikkan 'Selamat pagi Lulu sayang. Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah menunggumu.' berulang-ulang sampai ia bangun. Kalau bisa, sebutkan menu sarapannya. Luhan sulit bangun di pagi hari. Dengan membisikkan kalimat itu, ia akan terbangun karena ia sangat menyukai masakan eomma."

Sambil sedikit menelan ludahnya, Sehun nampak ragu namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa keraguan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak sadar bahwa anggukkan kepalanya terkesan antusias–di mata Hani. Hani pun tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju meja makan. Di dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur mengetahui hubungan kedua anaknya membaik dan saling beradaptasi dengan cukup cepat dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

Sementara Sehun naik dan mengetuk pintu Luhan terlebih dulu, kalau-kalau Luhan sudah bangun. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ketukkannya tetap dibalas dengan keheningan yang sama. Sehun memutuskan langsung masuk ke dalam. Beruntung Luhan tak mengunci kamarnya, dan memang tidak pernah. Sehun melenggang masuk ke dalam, matanya langsung tertuju pada gundukan besar di atas ranjang. Benar saja, Luhan masih terbungkus selimut yang menggulung tubuh kecilnya di sana. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Luhan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ide jahil sempat terlintas di otaknya, yaitu mengagetkan Luhan agar lebih cepat terbangun; tapi mengingat ada kedua orangtuanya yang menunggu mereka di bawah, Sehun pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Yang lebih muda mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, menatap kembarannya yang masih tidur nyenyak dalam gulungan selimut tebal. Dengkuran halus Luhan menyapa pendengarannya. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya hendak membisikkan apa yang ibunya katakan tadi, namun gerakkannya malah terhenti begitu saja. Bibir setengah terbukanya tak kunjung mengeluarkan bisikan itu. Pandangannya malah terkunci pada wajah manis milik yang lebih tua.

Selama beberapa detik, Sehun tetap tak bisa mengalihkan matanya yang terus memandangi wajah manis nan damai Luhan saat tidur. Matanya memperhatikan rambut si manis yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tidak hanya itu, matanya juga meneliti seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan mulai dari alis yang tak setebal miliknya, kelopak matanya dengan bulu mata yang panjang, hidung kecilnya yang mancung, pipi yang tampak sangat halus ketika disentuh, serta bibir yang terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun. Berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Luhan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan terus berdebar, hingga Sehun samar-samar bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Karena berada dalam jarak sedekat ini pula fantasi liarnya yang telah tertidur cukup lama kini bangkit, beraksi dalam benaknya. Di dalam fantasinya, Sehun seolah merasakan dirinya yang tengah melumat bibir Luhan; merasakan tekstur bibir kembarannya yang selembut dan sekenyal _topping bubble tea_ kesukaannya. Fantasi liar itu perlahan merambat menguasai kendali tubuh Sehun, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal serupa dengan yang ada di benaknya. Ketika nafasnya terdengar mulai memburu, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat–berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia meraup oksigen secukupnya lalu menahan nafas.

Luhan masih di hadapannya, masih tidur dengan tenang, tak merasa terusik sedikit pun. Dengan detak jantung yang belum kembali normal sepenuhnya, cepat-cepat Sehun membisikkan kalimat ibunya tadi secara berulang. Luhan terbangun tak lama kemudian. Ia terlihat mengernyit dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali. Luhan hendak marah pada siapa yang telah membangunkannya dengan bisikan yang lebih terdengar seperti degungan nyamuk yang menyebalkan. Namun ketika melihat Sehun di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Luhan refleks berjengit kaget. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya seakan meluncur ke dalam lambung dan berlarian di sepanjang ususnya hingga kini Luhan merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas, salah satu efek dari rasa gugup yang berlebihan secara tiba-tiba.

Ketika ia melihat Luhan telah membuka matanya, Sehun juga sama kagetnya, jika kalian mau tahu. Dia nyaris megap-megap dengan tampang bodohnya seperti orang yang tertangkap basah saat melakukan hal yang memalukan, tapi Sehun bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik. Ia segera bangkit, berdiri di samping ranjang Luhan dan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan segan sekaligus dingin.

"Cepat turun, appa dan eomma sudah menunggumu berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya. Kau bisa membuat mereka kelaparan di pagi hari hanya karena menunggumu bangun untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar si _poker face_ dingin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan hanya berkedip bingung ketika melihat Sehun berbalik, keluar dari kamarnya. Nada bicara Sehun membuat rasa bersalah itu lagi-lagi muncul; menghinggapinya seolah dirinya adalah magnet yang dengan mudah menarik paku-paku agar menancap di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah orang yang sensitif terhadap masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan airmata, bahkan hanya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal fisika. Luhan memiliki sifat perfeksionis turunan Seunghun, jadi dia akan mudah kesal apabila keinginannya tidak tercapai atau tidak sempurna. Rasa kesal itu akan terus membebani pikiran dan hatinya hingga membuat Luhan mengeluarkan airmata. Luhan tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang akan membanting apapun atau memukul siapapun ketika marah, tapi ia akan mengeluarkan airmata. Luhan -sangat- tidak ingin menangis atau mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan mudah, namun entah kenapa dirinya selalu meluapkan segala jenis emosinya dengan mengeluarkan airmata–seperti Hani. Airmata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa Luhan cegah, sekuat apapun ia mencoba–seperti saat ini.

Tak kunjung mendengar langkah kaki Luhan, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia hampir menuruni tangga dan kini dia berjalan kembali ke kamar Luhan untuk melihat apa lagi yang sedang dilakukan kembarannya itu. Ketika melihat Luhan menangis, Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Luhan melayangkan pandangannya pada Sehun, menatapnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengerti arti tatapan Luhan, namun ia bisa melihat siratan rasa bersalah dan kekesalan yang begitu kuat di matanya. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun, perhatian dan segala kepeduliannya adalah sesuatu yang langka dan mahal.

Perutnya sudah meraung lapar dan melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya membuat Sehun cukup kesal sekarang. "Apa yang kau tangisi? Cepatlah turun sebelum _maag_ ku kambuh." Ujar Sehun.

Melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi jengkelnya membuat airmata Luhan jatuh lebih deras. Luhan ingin meraung karena kesal karena perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganggu hatinya, tetapi yang dihasilkannya hanya rengekan menyebalkan. "S-sehuun huhu," Luhan menarik ingusnya. "Maafkan aku huhu...uhuk uhuk!" Luhan terbatuk dan nafasnya tersenggal, kemudian kembali sesenggukan.

Oke, ini hal paling aneh yang Sehun lihat selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sejak Luhan kembali menempati rumah ini. Ia tak mengerti alasan Luhan menangis, pelafalannya saja tidak terdengar jelas. Tapi telinganya sempat menangkap kata 'maaf' dari Luhan, lalu _maaf untuk apa?_ Pikirnya.

Entah kenapa kakinya hendak melangkah ke arah Luhan, namun terlihat sekali Sehun menahan gerakannya. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis dan meminta maaf untuk hal yang sepele. Cepat turun, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Woah, bahkan suaranya melunak–walau sedikit dibuat-buat.

Setelah mendengar itu, tangis Luhan mereda hingga kini tersisa sesenggukan kecil. Tangan Luhan terangkat, mengusap airmata di sekitar mata dan wajahnya. Ia menurunkan kakinya perlahan, kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin akibat ruangan ber-AC. Luhan segera memakai sandal tidur bambi yang kini sedikit menghangatkan telapak kakinya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, mengikuti Sehun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Yah, sarapan yang sedikit _rempong_.

* * *

Luhan yang baru akan memasuki kamarnya seusai sarapan tampak bingung melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah _headphone_ silver yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa karena hari sudah semakin siang.

"Sehun?"

"..."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan."

"Eh? Bukannya aku harus ikut mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan, ya?" Luhan terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Memang. Tapi hari sudah semakin siang dan kau bahkan belum mandi. Minggu depan saja." Sehun segera menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi bengongnya.

 _Kalau tidak ikut Sehun lalu aku harus apa di sini? Akan membosankan, jadi lebih baik ikut Sehun dan Vivi jalan-jalan._ Pikir Luhan. Kaki gesitnya dengan cepat menuruni tangga, mengejar Sehun yang sedang menyapa Vivi di halaman belakang rumah.

"Sehun! Sehuun!"

Ah, teriakan Luhan membuat urat di pelipis Sehun berkedut kecil. Sedikit rasa pening menyerangnya begitu mendengar teriakan Luhan, membuatnya menutup mata sejenak. _Suaranya sama saja dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun lebih toa._ Pikirnya.

"Sehun, boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku mau ikut jalan-jalan dengan Viv–"

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu, Luhan?" potong Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Sudah cukup, Sehun tidak mau paginya dirusak oleh kebisingan.

"Hah?"

"Hehoh."

"Yak!" Luhan menendang bokong Sehun. "Sopan sedikit dengan yang lebih tua!" gerutunya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ck, kau hanya lebih tua beberapa detik dariku." Sungut Sehun sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut sakit.

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua, Sehuun!"

"Oh, kau itu 'lebih tua'? Aku Sehun, salam kenal."

Otak Luhan cukup mampu menangkap maksud Sehun dan kini wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. "Maksudnya 'aku tetap lebih tua darimu' tapi aku 'Luhan'!"

Sehun kini terbahak puas melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Rasa sakit di bokongnya telah menguap entah kemana hingga kini ia dengan puas menertawakan Luhan. Sementara Luhan semakin berapi-api karena kesal. Ia merasa dikelilingi sekumpulan iblis dari neraka karena hawa panas yang kini mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tak hanya tubuhnya, kini Luhan merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

Airmata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit bertambah. Tidak, Luhan tidak mau menangis di depan Sehun lagi. Kembarannya akan semakin senang bila Luhan menangis sekarang lalu mengejeknya 'cengeng'. Maka sebelum airmatanya jatuh, Luhan berbalik menjauhi Sehun dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengusap kasar matanya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan airmatanya yang kembali menggenang. _Sial, kenapa airmata ini terus keluar untuk hal yang tak berguna?!_

Sehun yang masih terpingkal-pingkal di halaman belakang rumah pun berhenti ketika mendengar gonggongan Vivi. Anjing kecil itu sudah keluar dari kandangnya, berlari-lari di atas rumput yang basah setelah menggonggong ke arah Sehun. Sambil mengawasi Vivi, sesekali Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan butuh waktu minimal setengah jam, lalu memandikannya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam pula. Sementara ia harus pulang dan ganti baju lagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah Jongin yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit dari sini. _Waktunya tidak cukup,_ pikir Sehun. Maka Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk jalan-jalan pagi bersama Vivi kali ini. Toh, anjing itu cukup bahagia berlari-lari di rerumputan halaman belakang rumah.

Setelah bermain selama beberapa menit dengan Vivi, Sehun menggendong _puppy_ nya untuk segera dimandikan. Ada banyak sekali noda tanah di bulu putihnya. Dalam gendongannya, Vivi hanya diam dengan lidah terjulur dan nafasnya yang cepat. Sesekali anjing itu menjilati lengan tuannya dan Sehun akan terkekeh pelan.

Sehun memangku Vivi sambil mengeringkannya dengan handuk dan sedikit bantuan _hair-dryer_. Vivi tampak tenang di pangkuan tuannya. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip lucu dan temponya yang semakin pelan menandakan bahwa anjing itu sudah mengantuk. Setelah dirasa bulu-bulu Vivi cukup kering, Sehun meletakkan anjingnya kembali ke dalam kandang secara perlahan. Ia tahu benar kalau setelah ini Vivi pasti akan tidur. Sehun mengelus-elus kepala anjing itu dengan sayang sebelum menutup pintu kandangnya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk berkumpul di rumah Jongin. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan sedang memilah-milah koleksi komiknya tanpa merasa terusik. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos hitam, jaket putih, dan celana jeans. Luhan sedikit Sehun, namun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan susunan komik di depannya, berusaha tak acuh. Sehun segera membuka kaosnya dan mendelik ketika mendengar pekikan Luhan.

"Ya ya ya! Bagaimana kau bisa ganti baju dengan pintu terbuka?!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun, lalu menutupnya dengan sedikit dorongan keras. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _what-the-fuck?_ Sementara Luhan mendengus, masih di dekat pintu. Matanya menunjukkan ketidak-sukaan terhadap apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun.

"Bagamana jika para _maid_ di koridor melihat tubuhmu?"– _yang sedikit atletis itu,_ sambung Luhan dalam hati. Ia menatap Sehun selama beberapa detik, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sampai Luhan tersadar kalau–oh, _fuck!_ Sehun tengah dalam keadaan _topless_ dan Luhan refleks menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Terakhir kali Luhan melihat tubuh _topless_ pria adalah ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Kris di ruang ganti baju sekolahnya dan pria itu menggodanya habis-habisan. _Well,_ sebenarnya Luhan biasa-biasa saja saat melihat tubuh _topless_ siapapun–baik pria maupun wanita. Tapi melihat tubuh kembarannya sendiri membuat pipinya memanas dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Jangan tanya kenapa karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Sehun kembali bingung. Apa yang salah dari kegiatan berganti-baju-tanpa-menutup-pintu-kamar nya? Memangnya kenapa jika ada _maid_ yang melihatnya tadi? Seingat Sehun, sewaktu kecil mereka bahkan selalu mandi bersama. Lalu ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa kembarannya sudah terkontaminasi hal-hal _weird_ selama di Cina? Luhan yang sekarang sungguh berbeda di mata Sehun. _Yeah, nyatanya semua orang bisa berubah kapanpun dan dimanapun._

Dengan tangan yang menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya, Luhan ber jalan pelan-pelan menuju rak komik Sehun di dekat jendela balkon. Alis Sehun semakin berkerut kala melihat kembarannya bertingkah aneh saat ini. Entah datangnya darimana, muncul satu pemikiran di benak Sehun bahwa Luhan sedang... malu? Yeah, tinggal dengan ibunya pasti membuat Luhan lebih tertutup mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Dan ketika Luhan tengah melewati Sehun tepat di depannya, satu kalimat yang tidak pernah Sehun pikirkan terlontat begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

Luhan berhenti, tepat beberama meter di depan Sehun. Tangannya perlahan turun dan Luhan berusaha untuk _normal_ sekarang.

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya sekilas, "Ke rumah temanku. Setelah itu kita akan nonton film bersama di bioskop, kalau kau mau."

 _O o oh, apa ini Sehun? Kenapa kau menawari Luhan dan untuk apa?_

"Mau!" seru Luhan senang. Matanya seketika berbinar cerah menatap Sehun sambil sesekali melompat-lompat kecil tanda ia bersemangat.

"Gantilah bajumu. Aku menunggu di teras dalam sepuluh menit." Sahut Sehun sambil terus tersenyum simpul, hingga Luhan menghilang di balik pintu penghubung berwarna abu menuju kamarnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian, tampak bingung. Lalu benaknya mengatakan kalau– _what the fuck was that?! . . ...?_

Sehun tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu Luhan sekarang juga dan membatalkan ajakannya dengan alasan 'tadi aku terkena serangan _human error_ ', bukan?

Jadi Sehun hanya mendengus, mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mendesah pasrah. Yeah, ini buruk.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sehun tak akan pernah mau lagi mengajak Luhan berkumpul bersama _squad_ nya di rumah Jongin. Saat ini dirinya dan Luhan tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan _squad_ nya. Mereka terus-terusan memuji Luhan dari segala aspek dan bidang, lalu membandingkannya dengan Sehun. Yah, _mood_ Sehun sudah buruk dan mereka semua tetap belum puas 'mem _bully_ 'nya.

"Ya ya, lihat Sehun. Sekarang wajahnya masam sekali, berbeda dengan uri Lulu yang manis." Tutur Baekhyun riang.

"Luhan yang imut dan Sehun yang babak," sahut Jongin.

"Mari kita buat film 'The Beauty and The Beast' versi kembar," timpal Chanyeol lalu meledak dalam tawa setelahnya.

"HAHAHA!"

Mereka semua berbaur dalam gelak tawa yang lepas. Luhan ikut tertawa, namun tak selepas teman-teman barunya–atau lebih tepatnya teman-teman Sehun. Sementara di satu sisi, Sehun memasang ekspresi superdatar andalannya, seolah tak peduli dengan sekitar. Sayang sekali _headphone_ kesayangannya malah tertinggal di kamar sewaktu berganti baju tadi.

 _Squad_ nya terus berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama tapi Sehun tidak. Ia memilih untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tak menghiraukan candaan mereka. Rasa kesalnya harus ia pendam kalau tidak mau dicap 'bawa perasaan' oleh yang lain. Heol, sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialnya.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, mereka semua bersiap untuk pergi ke _mall._ Mereka berangkat menggunakan dua mobil karena Sehun membawa motornya hari ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bilang bahwa bagian belakang mobil mereka sangat berantakan, jadi Jongin menawari si kembar untuk ikut dengan mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di _mall_ itu. Kini mereka tengah memilih-milih tempat dimana mereka akan makan malam, sementara Jongdae dan Chanyeol naik ke lantai atas untuk memesan tiket bioskop. Kemudian mereka berkumpul kembali untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran _seafood_. Selesai makan, mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menghabiskan waktu luang sebelum jadwal film dimulai. Hingga sekitar lima belas menit sebelum jadwal film dimulai, mereka semua telah berada dalam arena bioskop dan memesan _popcorn, chips,_ serta beberapa minuman.

Beberapa menit sebelum jadwal film dimulai, mereka mulai memasuki teater dan menyamankan bokong mereka pada bangku masing-masing. Mereka duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang dengan urutan Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Luhan, kemudian Sehun. Ketika lampu teater mulai padam, Luhan ingat kalau dia bahkan tidak tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton sekarang. Manik matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, menimbang-nimbang pada siapa sebaiknya ia bertanya. Di sebelah kirinya ada Jongin sementara Sehun di sebelah kanannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya pada kembarannya saja.

"S-sehun, ung–ini film apa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

" _The Conjuring_ ," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar lebar.

"Apa kau tahu jenis filmnya?" lanjut Luhan penasaran.

"Tonton saja, nanti kau akan tahu. Filmnya sudah mulai," jawab kembarannya dengan suara tertahan.

Luhan menuruti Sehun. Ia mulai memperhatikan apa yang ada di layar lebar di depannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, terhitung sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia menahan napasnya. _Sound effect_ dari film itu membuatnya yakin kalau film yang tengah ia tonton sekarang adalah film horor dan Luhan takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Orz, Luhan benci hantu. Ia benci film horor!

Sudah sekitar seperempat jalan film itu berlangsung, kini Luhan tengah bergeliat tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Keringat dingin mulai menembus permukaan kulit wajah dan telapak tangannya. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya karena rasa takut terhadap apa yang dilihatnya. Berkali-kali pula Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan pekikan yang mungkin saja lolos sewaktu-waktu.

Jongin menyadari pergerakan tak nyaman di sebelah kanannya. Awalnya ia pikir Luhan hanya kurang nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, tapi pergerakan tak nyaman itu terus berlangsung. Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Luhan tengah memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi takut yang tidak dibuat-buat. Jongin bingung, _Luhan kenapa?_ Pikirnya.

Luhan merasakan bahu kirinya ditepuk pelan. Awalnya ia akan memekik, namun ia cepat sadar kalau itu tangan Jongin. Matanya menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah si pemuda tan, juga bibirnya yang bergerak seperti sedang berbicara. Namun suara film yang cukup keras membuat Luhan tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Jongin. Luhan membuat gestur 'mwo?' dengan bibirnya, kemudian Jongin mendekat untuk berbisik padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?"

Luhan sempat gelagapan karena malu, malu karena dirinya tertangkap basah oleh Jongin saat sedang ketakutan. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, ahaha. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," dusta Luhan.

"Bohong, aku tahu kau ketakutan. Apa kau tidak suka nonton film horor?"

"Itu–yah, tadi sebenarnya aku sedikit takut. Kau benar, aku tidak suka film horor. Bahkan aku tidak pern–"

Jeritan mengerikan dari film itu sukses membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Matanya terpejam rapat, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan. Ia menarik lengan kanan Jongin lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu pria itu. Jongin terkekeh geli sambil melirik Sehun yang tampaknya sangat serius menonton film hingga tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia pun memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa ia akan membawa Luhan keluar dari teater karena pria cantik itu sangat ketakutan. Baekhyun yang tak ingin melewatkan film itu sedikitpun langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah mereka keluar dari teater, Luhan bernafas lega lalu berterima kasih pada Jongin.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ssi. Kurasa aku bisa pingsan jika lebih lama berada di sana," ujar Luhan tulus ditambah senyuman manis khasnya.

"Tak masalah, Lu. Duduklah di sana, akan kucarikan minuman hangat."

Luhan tak sempat menolak karena Jongin langsung berlari keluar area bioskop. Ia menghela nafas ringan lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk kosong yang tersedia di sana. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tidak digunakan. Sebuah pesanmuncul di layar ponsel tepat setelah Luhan selesai mengetikkan pinnya. Kontak ibunya tertera, langsung saja Luhan membuka pesan itu dan membalasnya.

 **From: Eomma~**

Kau ada dimana, nak? Apa Sehun bersamamu? Ini sudah larut malam, cepatlah pulang.

 **To: Eomma~**

Ya, Sehun bersamaku. Kami sedang menonton film di bioskop, eomma. Kurasa sebentar lagi filmnya selesai dan kami akan langsung pulang. Eomma tidur duluan saja, ne?

 **From: Eomma~**

Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Selamat malam, Lulu sayang.

 **To: Eomma~**

Ne, selamat malam juga eomma. Mimpi indah :D

"Luhan?"

"Oh, hai Jongin. Duduklah," ujar Luhan sambil bergeser ke samping.

"Ini, susu cokelat hangat. Aku tidak tahu kau suka susu atau tidak, suka rasa cokelat atau tidak. Jadi, kalau tidak suka jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau tak perlu repot-repot, sebenarnya. Dan aku suka susu dengan rasa apa saja, hehe."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan. "Sama-sama. Minumlah sebelum dingin,"

Luhan baru akan menyesap susu hangat itu, namun pergerakkannya terhenti ketika melihat yang lainnya telah keluar dari teater. Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terlihat saling mengutarakan pendapat mereka mengenai film yang barusan mereka tonton. Sementara Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan Jongin. Ekspresinya membingungkan, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya: ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku? Kau bisa saja tersesat–"

" _Hey man, chill._ Dia keluar bersamaku,"

Oh, Sehun tak menyadari Jongin sebelumnya. "Jangan seenaknya membawa Luhan kemana pun, Jongin. Dia baru kembali, akan beresiko jika dia hilang di tempat ramai seperti ini."

Yang peka pun tahu kalau nada yang dilontarkan Sehun adalah nada khawatir dan protektif.

"M-maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Maafkan aku," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ya ya ya, ada apa ini?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Jangan sampai Sehun berakhir dikurung di rumahnya lagi karena pulang terlalu larut seperti dulu." Ujar Jongdae menengahi.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **12:40 AM**

Sudah hampir pukul satu dan Luhan belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah mencoba mencari posisi nyamannya saat tidur, namun tetap tak berhasil. Tubuhnya berguling kesana kemari karena rasa resah. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan film horor tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke pojokan kamarnya, memastikan tak ada apapun di sana. Bahkan dirinya pun tak berani menghadap ke jendela yang berhubungan langsung dengan balkon. _Aargh, sebenarnya aku sedang terkena insomnia atau paranoid?_

Luhan mengerang kesal.

Saat di Cina, biasanya Luhan akan tidur bersama ibunya ketika ia tak bisa tidur. Luhan tidak mungkin menyelip di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya yang sedang tidur saat ini. Ia juga tidak mungkin tidur dengan salah satu _maid_ di sini. _Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan adalah tidur dengan Sehun,_ pikirnya.

Luhan ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun, tapi ia tidak ingin terjaga sampai pagi. Menurutnya itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Maka dengan langkah pelan, Luhan berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu abu penghubung kamarnya dengan Sehun. Luhan sedikit merutuki suhu dingin yang melingkupinya. Dengan hati-hati tangannya memutar kenop pintu, kemudian masuk dengan gaya menyelinap ke dalam kamar kembarannya.

Mata rusanya menyipit dalam kegelapan, berusaha menemukan Sehun dan tempat tidurnya. Luhan menggigiti bibirnya pelan karena rasa cemas dalam kegelapan, sekaligus rasa takut akan bayang-bayang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat ia menemukan Sehun yang terlelap damai di tempat tidurnya, tanpa ragu Luhan menyelusupkan dirinya ke bawah selimut yang sama dengan Sehun. Yang lebih muda sama sekali tak terusik dalam tidurnya. Luhan menebak kalau Sehun sudah dalam keadaan benar-benar pulas saat ini. Kemudian ia berusaha mencari posisi nyamannya. Semakin dekat dengan Sehun, rasanya semakin hangat. Luhan terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih lagi. Dan hebatnya, Luhan langsung merasakan kantuk dan tak dapat lagi menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Selamat malam, dunia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Siapa yang gak tau Vivi (anjingnya Sehun)?**

Ah, berarti kalian kurang informasi(?). Saya tahu Sehun punya anak anjing jenis Bichon karena waktu itu sempet mantengin _Sehun's Relay Chatting._ Dia bilang, "Vivi is sooo handsome. You guys aren't cute, my Vivi is cute." "Vivi means alive in English." Duh yaampun, ngakak dd :'D

 **Ok, ini update-an terakhirku sebelum UAS dan CTL.** _ **So see you next month!**_ **: )**

 **( Terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah review / follow / favorite ff ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah nyemangatin, hoho. Jujur, saya terharu :'D Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ff abal + gajelas ini. WO AI NI! )**

Ps: Saya berusaha menyamakan beberapa karakter asli dari sebagian besar cast (kecuali OC), karena karakter asli mereka lucu-lucu :'D Maaf kalau saya belum bisa membangun karakter tokoh yang baik, karena saya masih perlu banyak belajar dari senpainim(?).

Pss: Maaf kalau alurnya tidak jelas, saya berusaha menyelesaikan chapter ini di tengah banyak kendala :'D *bow*

.

.

Balasan Review(s):

 **"Jadi mereka incest thor?"**

 **"Chingu ini incest-kah?"**

 **"Berarti ini incest yaa?"**

 **"Nah loh, ini incest dong kalo Sehun suka Luhan? Ga bakalan bisa bersatu dong?"**

Kalian ketauan gak baca awalan dulu hmm. Pasti langsung baca plotnya, ya? Di awalan kan saya sudah tulis kalau ff ini mengandung incest. Dan kata siapa hunhan gak bisa bersatu? Di _real life_ sih yaa gitu d(?) tapi kalo di ff mah bisa atuh :(

 **"I'll do love more if this angst, this is incest isn't it?"**

Gimana ya. Kalau mau ngomongin _real life, incest_ rata-rata berakhir angst. Tapi kalau di ff mungkin bisa bervariasi, karena ini _fiction._ : )

 **"Mereka kembar non-identik?"**

Udah terjawab yaa~ kalau baca plotnya teliti pasti nemu, hehe.

 **"Ini nanti Luhan punya anak sama Sehun gitu?"**

Maaf, saya belum bisa jawab. Soalnya saya tidak terlalu suka M-preg, susah bayanginnya(?) : (


	4. Sunday, 12-20

**520 4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, INCEST.

Gaje, abal dan _mainstream_.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya seolah mengetuk gendang telinga Sehun, membuat si pemilik kamar yang kini setengah sadar mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun menunggu ketukan selanjutnya, memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya benar-benar ketukan di pintu–bukan halusinasi atau bagian dari mimpinya yang kadang terasa nyata.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Sehun-ah, bisa bangun sebentar, sayang?"

Ah, ternyata sungguhan. Sehun bisa mendengar samar-samar suara ibunya di balik pintu.

Sambil menyeret kakinya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia berjalan terseok-seok ke arah pintu. Sehun mengusak rambutnya sesekali sambil menguap, lalu membersihkan kotoran di sudut matanya sebelum membuka pintu dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah tersenyum di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, nak. Karena Luhan susah bangun, maka eomma membangunkanmu saja. Begini, eomma dan appa akan berangkat ke Busan untuk keperluan kantor yang mendadak. Kelihatannya akan sangat sibuk, jadi kemungkinan kami tidak pulang malam ini. Tapi eomma janji, setidaknya eomma akan pulang lebih dulu jika appa belum memungkinkan untuk pulang keesokkan harinya. Tolong jaga Luhan, ne? Para _maid_ siap melayani kalian bila perlu sesuatu."

"Ne, eomma. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

"Baiklah. Eomma pergi dulu, lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Ini masih terlalu pagi," Hani sedikit berjinjit agar bisa mengecup dahi anak bungsunya. Kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama.

Sehun masih di ambang pintu kamarnya sampai suara langkah kaki Hani perlahan menghilang. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya, berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya–hendak melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi Sehun merasa ada yang janggal. Ada sebuah gundukan lain di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Seingatnya, bantal gulingnya bahkan tak sebesar itu.

Dalam keremangan cahaya, Sehun perlahan mendekati gundukan bertutupkan selimutnya itu. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat, terbayang akan film horor yang baru ditontonnya semalam. Lengannya terulur, menyentuh selimutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menyingkapnya.

Apa yang Sehun lihat membuatnya mendengus kasar. Kembarannya, Luhan, tengah meringkuk terlelap dengan dengkuran halus tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun.

 _Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia tertidur setelah menyanyikanku sebuah lagu?_ Sehun menggeleng pelan. _Tapi semalam aku bahkan tidak menyuruhnya bernyanyi. Apa dia punya kebiasaan berjalan sambil tidur?_

Luhan sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya.

 _Ada dua pilihan; pindahkan ke kamarnya atau biarkan dia tidur di sini?_ Sehun berpikir lamat-lamat sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. _Hah, pindahkan saja._

Dengan tanpa suara Sehun membuka lebar pintu abu penghubung kamarnya dengan kamar Luhan, kemudian dengan hati-hati menyelipkan lengannya di bawah tubuh Luhan–hendak menggendongnya. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan bergerak hingga kini posisinya hampir memeluk Sehun. Samar-samar didengarnya Luhan bergumam, "Jangan, aku takut."

Sehun mengernyit heran. Mendengar kata 'takut' membuatnya membatalkan niat dan membiarkan Luhan tetap tidur di ranjangnya. Berkali-kali Sehun mendengus dan meringis karena pergerakan posisi tidurnya tak leluasa. Namun ia kembali tertidur dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang lain.

* * *

 **7:20 AM**

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap agar pandangan buramnya menajam. Setelah beberapa detik, pandangannya yang telah normal malah menampilkan wajah Luhan dalam jarak dekat. Luhan tengah tersenyum padanya, mata rusanya terlihat begitu bening bak anak kecil. Sehun cukup heran dan terbengong-bengong melihat Luhan. Sambil tersenyum manis, Luhan menyapa kembarannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah."

"Ya! Kalau sudah bangun kenapa tidak kembali ke kamarmu?!"

"Apa salahnya aku mengucapkan selamat pa–"

"Kembali-ke-kamarmu, sekarang!" bentak Sehun kesal.

Luhan pun bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang berusaha ditekannya sebisa mungkin. _Kenapa semuanya serba salah di mata Sehun?,_ pikirnya. Airmatanya mulai menggenang, namun Luhan dengan cepat menghapusnya.

Sementara di atas ranjangnya, Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Luhan. Pagi-pagi pula. Namun gengsi dengan cepat menguasai pikiran dan hatinya, membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa itu memang salah Luhan dan ia pantas mendapat teguran.

Dengan sekali decakan kesal, Sehun beranjak membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

Suasana sarapan Minggu pagi itu terasa suram bagi si kembar. Sehun mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan karena gengsinya, sementara Luhan terus gelisah karena perasaan bersalah. Keduanya tak saling menyapa, berbicara atau bahkan mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sehun sibuk dengan menu sarapan dan ponsel. Luhan yang kebanyakan menunduk dan terus berpikir, _apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sehun mau memaafkanku?_

Setelah sarapan, Sehun kembali ke kamar dan tak keluar hingga malam. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengelilingi rumahnya, ditemani seorang _maid._

Keheningan sejak sarapan terus berlanjut hingga makan malam. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan dan suara langkah para _maid_ yang mendominasi suasana. Luhan tidak mau seperti ini terus. Sebagai yang lebih tua, pikirannya mengusulkan agar dirinya yang mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Sehun. Maka setelah makan malam, Luhan mengikuti Sehun menuju kamarnya. Luhan menahan pintu kamar Sehun yang hendak ditutup oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri, bukan?"

"A-aku mau minta maaf, Seh–"

"Tidak perlu–"

"BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN AKU SEKALI SAJA?!"

Sehun terpaku. Matanya menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya sambil bergetar menahan tangis. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Sehun menarik Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, tidak ingin terlihat oleh para _maid._

"Dengar, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena–"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahku padamu yang sudah kupendam bertahun-tahun, Sehun." Luhan terisak. "Sejak berpisah, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu di sini–bersama appa. Aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkanku, eomma tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkannya. Sebagai kakak, aku pikir aku telah gagal melindungimu. Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa agar kau baik-baik saja, tumbuh menjadi kuat dan sehat. Aku juga berdoa agar kau tidak tumbuh seperti anak-anak _broken home,_ walau kita pernah mengalaminya. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar doaku. Karena itu, mulai sekarang aku ingin memberikan apa yang dulu tak bisa kuberikan. Tapi melihatmu yang bahkan tak peduli membuatku kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang sudah susah payah kusingkirkan.

Maka dari itu aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku tak peduli kalau setelah ini kau akan kembali mengabaikanku. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku kali ini. Selamat mal–"

Sehun merengkuh Luhan erat, mendekapnya seolah dapat meredam tangisan itu. "Tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidak bersalah. Maafkan aku," ujar Sehun cepat. Hatinya perih mendengar penuturan Luhan.

Dalam pelukan Sehun, suara tangis Luhan semakin keras dan airmatanya semakin deras.

"Aku yang salah, hyung. Berhentilah menangis," Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Saat didengarnya sesenggukan Luhan yang perlahan mereda, Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya. Luhan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan berlinang airmata. Dengan lesu ia berbalik, hendak keluar dari kamar adiknya. Namun Sehun menahan lengannya, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tahu kau masih takut. Tidurlah di sini," pinta Sehun.

"A-aku–"

"Hyung," tekan Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku perlu ambil piyamaku." Luhan menunduk.

"Ambilah, lalu kembali ke sini."

Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali Luhan menuruti adiknya? Sudah berapa kali dirinya diperintah Sehun seenaknya? Luhan sendiri bingung, kenapa dirinya dengan mudah menuruti hampir semua perintah Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, mempercepat langkahnya menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyama biru bermotif bambinya.

Saat Luhan kembali, Sehun tengah bersandar pada _headboard_ sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. Matanya menangkap wajah serius Sehun yang–umm, mempesona? Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa rasa gugup tiba-tiba merayapinya sekarang.

"S-sehun, boleh aku ke kamar mandi? Aku mau ganti baju dulu," izin Luhan hati-hati.

"Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi? Ganti saja di situ. Para _maid_ tidak bisa melihatmu, lagian."

 _Heol_ , kenapa Sehun kembali menyebalkan dengan sangat cepat?

Luhan berdecih sebal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, lalu memasukkan pakaian sebelumnya ke keranjang baju kotor milik Sehun di dekat pintu.

"Wow, ternyata ada laki-laki berkulit semulus dirimu."

Luhan merasakan tengkuknya memanas, lalu berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"K-kau m-melihat–"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sesama laki-laki kau tidak seharusnya malu hingga wajahmu memerah." Luhan meraba pipinya yang merona, sementara Sehun tersenyum mengejek di sana. "Kemarilah. Habis menangis biasanya mengantuk, kan?"

Luhan pun berjalan kaku ke arah tempat tidur Sehun. Perlahan menyamankan dirinya di sisi kiri ranjang, sementara Sehun sudah bersiap mematikan lampu. Ketika Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga leher, Sehun mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian tangannya menyodorkan _earphone_ sebelah kiri pada Luhan, dibalas tatapan bertanya kembarannya.

"Dengarlah ini, lagunya enak didengar sebelum tidur."

Luhan memasang _earphone_ pada telinga kirinya dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada telinga kanannya. Lagu _Sing For You_ mengalun indah, membuat Luhan sedikit tenang dan merasakan matanya semakin memberat. Tak perlu menunggu hingga lagu itu selesai, Luhan sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus khasnya.

Sehun melepas _earphone_ nya pada Luhan dengan hati-hati, lalu ikut berbaring di samping kembarannya. Jantungnya berdebar ketika menyadari jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Luhan, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan ketenangan. Harum tubuh Luhan juga terasa menyenangkan dalam penciumannya. _Sehun seperti ingin merengkuhnya untuk menghirup harum itu lebih dalam._

 _Tidak, ia harus berhenti._

Sehun beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya, larut dalam pikiran. Ia berusaha menepis segala kemungkinan _aneh_ yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Luhan adalah kembarannya, kakaknya, saudaranya.

 _Perasaan ini_ muncul _hanya karena kau sempat merindukannya, Sehun._

Dengan keputusan itu, Sehun menyudahi pemikiran _absurd_ nya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _Well,_ pikiran bisa menyangkal perasaan dalam hati. Namun sepertinya debaran jantung tak bisa dibohongi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf** cuma bisa update 1k+ _words_ , karena beberapa alasan yang tak bisa kujabarkan /halah. Btw ini kubuat di tanggal khusus nan spesial(?) **12-20,** hayo jangan baper :-) ((dan ini kubuat mepet banget, dari jam 8 malam. ok ga penting)).

 **Thanks** buat yang masih ngikutin ff _absurd_ ini, love ya!

 _Mind to review?_ : )


	5. What a Happy New Year

**520 4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, INCEST

\+ NC plot for this chapter.

Gaje, abal dan _mainstream_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Support Cast(s):**

Kris Wu

Michael Wu (OC)

Kim Namjoo

Yoo Jiae

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 5:20 AM**

Kalau bukan karena Luhan dan kejadian semalam, Sehun tidak akan sudi bangun sepagi ini. Apalagi ini masa-masa liburan yang patut dinikmatinya setelah berjuang keras untuk meraih nilai setinggi mungkin agar bisa lulus. Bahkan matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul, tapi Sehun sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal. Sesekali mulutnya mengumpat kasar dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Walau jam tidurnya sudah cukup, tapi Sehun masih sangat mengantuk. Ia bahkan berusaha keras untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat hendak menuruni tangga. _Hell,_ bangun sepagi ini sama sekali bukan _style_ nya.

Denyut-denyut menyakitkan itu membuat Sehun meraba pelan batang hidungnya yang mancung. Dahinya pun terlihat sedikit benjol dan memerah akibat membentur lantai beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasa sakit di dua titik tersebut membuat seluruh kepalanya terasa pening. Sehun mengerang kesal karena denyut dan rasa sakit itu sangat mengganggunya.

Siapa sangka Luhan akan menendangnya saat tidur?

Sehun kira kembarannya yang 'cantik' itu akan tidur bak seorang putri, tapi itu jelas-jelas salah. Luhan bahkan sudah menjajah seluruh bagian ranjang ketika Sehun bangkit dari lantai berkarpetnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun _melempar_ Luhan ke kamarnya, namun ia tidak tega. Dan Luhan termasuk tipe orang yang tidak suka kalau tempat tidurnya ditiduri orang lain–siapapun itu; maka Sehun menyeret selimut tebal yang terjatuh (akibat ulah Luhan juga) dan menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia juga heran kenapa Luhan bahkan tidak bergelung dalam selimut dimusim dingin seperti ini. Yeah, walau memang ada penghangat ruangan.

Itu bagus jika Luhan termasuk tipe orang yang tahan terhadap cuaca dingin, tidak seperti dirinya yang–

HATSYUH!

sangat rentan. Sehun menarik ingus cairnya, kemudian mengelap sedikit ingus yang keluar dengan selimutnya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki diri sendiri karena mudah terserang alergi saat cuaca dingin. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan terus bersin dan mengeluarkan ingus hingga suhu udara naik dan lingkungannya menjadi sedikit hangat. Sehun berniat melanjutkan tidurnya namun kembali tirusik.

"Permisi, Tuan muda. Maaf mengganggu, apa alergi Anda kambuh?"

Suara lembut seorang _maid_ membuat Sehun meringis pelan. Matanya melirik seorang _maid_ muda ber- _name tag_ Jiae, Yoo. Sehun ingat kalau Jiae merupakan salah satu _maid_ di rumahnya yang masih melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai mahasiswi. Jadi, Jiae akan bekerja _part time_ saat kuliah dan _full time_ saat hari libur. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih pekerjaan sebagai _maid_ daripada bekerja _part time_ di sebuah kafe atau kedai. Bukankah hal itu berpengaruh pada gaji yang diterimanya? _Well,_ mungkin juga tidak jika ayahnya membayar mahal para _maid_ yang bekerja di sini.

Sehun berdeham singkat. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Ah, pasti Anda kedinginan. Biar saya buatkan bubur, teh hangat, dan ambilkan obat untuk Anda." Ujar Jiae sambil tersenyum ramah lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi ke dapur.

Sehun hanya mengut-mangut lalu mengedikkan bahu saat Jiae sudah berlalu. Sepertinya _maid_ itu tidak tahu kalau alergi si Oh bungsu sedang kambuh.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, Jiae kembali dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, secangkir teh hangat, segelas air mineral, dan sebungkus obat di atasnya. Ia memindahkan semua yang berada di nampan ke atas meja kecil di depan sofa dengan hati-hati.

"Tuan, makanlah dulu buburnya kemudian minum tehnya. Lalu konsumsi satu kapsul obat setelah jeda sepuluh sampai lima belas menit," jelas _maid_ muda itu.

Jiae segera membungkuk dan pergi setelah Sehun menggumamkan kata 'gomawo' padanya. Tangannya terulur meraih mangkuk bubur, hendak menyantapnya selagi hangat. Namun rasa panas yang menjalar ke telapak tangannya membuat Sehun mendadak malas makan.

Biasanya, jika dia sedang sakit seperti ini akan ada seorang _maid_ yang selalu menyuapinya bubur atau sup hangat buatannya. _Maid_ itu biasa Sehun panggil Cho ahjumma. Ia adalah seorang janda bertubuh sedikit gempal dengan senyum ramahnya yang pernah mengurus Sehun selagi kecil, hingga terakhir kali Sehun mendengar kabar bahwa Bibi Cho harus pindah ke daerah lain saat dirinya baru melewati ujian naik ke kelas akhir di jenjang _Senior High School_.

Bibi Cho sempat mampir ke rumah Sehun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ia ingin berpamitan pada sang tuan rumah dan menitipkan sekotak kue beras buatannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Namun pagi itu Bibi Cho hanya bertemu dengan Seunghun, si Tuan Besar. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin berpamitan dengan Sehun–yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Tetapi saat itu Sehun masih tidur dan Bibi Cho tak enak hati jika tuan mudanya terpaksa bangun hanya karena dirinya ingin berpamitan.

Setelah kepergian Bibi Cho, Sehun selalu menanyakan ke mana _maid_ itu pindah pada _maid-maid_ lain yang bergiliran mengurus dirinya. Mereka tak tahu alamat pastinya, tapi Sehun berhasil mendapat informasi bahwa Bibi Cho pindah ke daerah Jinju. Sehun berniat untuk mengunjungi Bibi Cho suatu saat, jika ada kesempatan. Namun sampai saat ini belum dilakukan karena dirinya terlalu malas bepergian jauh sendiri. Niatnya pun sudah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Entah kenapa kini untuk makan bubur saja dirinya sangat malas. _Aih, tidak bisakah aku minum susu saja?_ Protesnya dalam hati. Namun setelah indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi perut khas orang lapar, Sehun cepat-cepat menghabiskan bubur itu sebelum meminum obatnya.

* * *

 **Seoul, 6:45 AM**

Si bungsu dari keluarga Oh kini berada di ruang keluarga, duduk sambil bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya di atas sofa. Acara bersin-bersinnya sudah mereda karena efek obat dan sinar matahari yang telah merambat masuk, menaikkan suhu ruangan yang semula terasa dingin menusuk. Manik legamnya sedang menatap layar lebar televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah kartun. Kartun berjudul 'Larva' itu langsung mencuri perhatian Sehun begitu dia melihatnya. Sesekali dirinya menyunggingkan senyum kecil atau tertawa pelan karena adegan-adegan konyol yang dilakukan larva-larva itu.

 _Jadi ini kartun yang disebut-sebut Luhan? Lalu larva mana yang mirip denganku?_ Pikirnya saat televisi besar itu menampilkan jeda berupa iklan-iklan.

"Permisi, tuan. Menu sarapan sudah siap di meja makan. Apa Anda ingin sarapan lagi?" tanya seorang _maid_ ber- _name tag_ Namjoo, Kim.

"Mungkin akan kumakan beberapa menunya sedikit dan tolong buatkan segelas susu hangat. Aku akan kembali setelah membangunkan Luhan,"

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Namjoo sambil membungkuk kemudian berlalu.

Seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari lalu, kini Sehun tengah melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan tujuan membangunkan Luhan. Sesekali Sehun menggerutu dalam hati, bertanya-tanya mengapa kakaknya itu harus selalu dibangunka– tunggu dulu.

 _B-bukannya kemarin Luhan bangun sendiri?!_

Sebanyak apapun kotoran mata yang menempel di sudut matanya saat bangun tidur, Sehun yakin dirinya tak salah lihat. Senyata apapun mimpi yang pernah dia alami, Sehun yakin wajah Luhan yang kemarin pagi memandanginya dari jarak dekat bukanlah halusinasi belaka.

Ia mulai menebak-nebak berbagai kemungkinan dalam pikirannya. Antara eommanya yang berbohong padanya atau memang Luhan bertingkah manja (harus terus dibangunkan di pagi hari) saat tinggal berdua dengan eommanya?

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya yang lebih tua masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Masih sama, tubuh Luhan masih menjajah seluruh bagian ranjangnya. Semakin Sehun mendekati ranjangnya, semakin bisa didengarnya deru nafas Luhan yang teratur.

Lengan yang lebih muda terulur, dengan ragu menyentuh salah satu lengan Luhan lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Lu, bangunlah. Waktunya sarapan,"

Dilihatnya tubuh kecil Luhan bergerak dengan sedikit erangan halus dari mulutnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergerak-gerak lucu dengan mata yang masih seratus persen terpejam. _Well,_ Luhan masih susah dibangunkan. Maka kali ini Sehun mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kembarannya dan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Lu, ayo bangun. Sarapannya sudah siap."

Kali ini Luhan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Oke, salahkan saja Luhan yang sudah menguras kesabaran Sehun sedari tadi. Dan perlu diketahui, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang punya panjang sabar layaknya seorang ibu. Kemudian Sehun naik ke ranjangnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan. Dengan gerakan pasti, ia menarik kedua pergelangan tangan kakaknya hingga terduduk.

Melihat yang lebih tua sedikit membuka mata dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya, Sehun pikir dia telah berhasil menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan Luhan tanpa harus berbisik padanya.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil berusaha membersihkan kotoran matanya dan menguap.

"Turunlah, sarapan sudah siap."

Tunggu. _Ada yang salah,_ pikir Luhan. _Kenapa nada bicara Sehun padanya kembali tidak enak seperti itu?_

"S-sehun!"

Si bungsu berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya, menoleh sedikit pada Luhan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya, 'Ada apa?'.

Luhan cemberut dan setengah memelas, "Kau marah padaku?"

Oh tidak, tidak. Ini masih pagi dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis karena dirinya lagi. Walaupun Luhan sudah membuatnya kesal karena telah menendangnya, tapi Sehun berusaha menekan kekesalannya kali ini. Suatu hal langka yang mungkin sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi. Sambil berusaha tersenyum tulus ia pun menjawab, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

Melihat senyum itu, Luhan merasa dadanya menghangat. Entah darimana datangnya perasaan itu, tapi Luhan merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus terharu. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi begitu cepat; apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan dirinya yang menangis di hadapan Sehun semalam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian ribu hari menunggu, Luhan dapat melihat senyum tulus adiknya lagi.

Luhan turun dari ranjang dan kaki lincahnya melangkah begitu cepat menghampiri Sehun. Yang lebih tua memeluk tubuh tinggi kembarannya, sementara Sehun berusaha menahan tubuh keduanya agar tidak terjatuh. Gerakan Luhan sangat tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, membuat Sehun sedikit oleng diawalnya. Setelah dirasa tubuh keduanya cukup stabil, Sehun balas memeluk kembarannya.

Ini aneh menurut Sehun. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih cepat, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat pula. Ada secercah perasaan asing yang meletup-letup di dadanya dan Sehun merasakan lututnya sedikit melemas.

Luhan sedikit berjinjit agar bisa berbisik ke telinga Sehun. "Lebih baik 'Sehuna' atau 'Sehuni'?" Bisiknya kemudian.

Yang lebih muda tampak sedikit gelagapan, beruntung Luhan tak melihatnya. Sehun sadar bisikan halus itu telah memicu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur dan dia mulai merasakan kebas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Oh, jangan lupakan puluhan umpatan kasar yang dilontarkannya dalam hati. Ia menaruh sebelah telapak tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. _Dia harus kembali menguasai dirinya._

"Sehun–"

"–i. Yaay! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sehuni," sambar Luhan riang. Ia pun melepaskan dirinya dari acara berpelukan itu, menuruni tangga dan berlari ke ruang makan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yeah, sebenarnya Sehun tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'i'. _Jauh lebih baik jika orang-orang memanggilku 'Sehuna'_ , pikirnya. Tapi untuk Luhan, rasanya Sehun tak begitu keberatan.

Si bungsu mengedikkan bahu dan menyusul kembarannya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

 **Busan, 7:00 AM**

"Selamat pagi. Bolehkah saya bergabung?"

Seunghun dan Hani terlihat menghentikan percakapan pagi mereka dan menoleh pada sosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dalam balutan _tuxedo_ mahal. Keduanya kembali bertatapan, kemudian Hani mengangguk. "Silakan," sahutnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Seunghun pun tahu, orang yang sepagi ini telah menggunakan _tuxedo_ mahal bukanlah orang biasa. Setidaknya pria itu adalah orang yang cukup penting di tempat ini.

"Maaf telah mengganggu sarapan kalian. Saya berencana untuk sarapan di sini sambil mengamati suasana pagi, namun sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk bergabung dengan rombongan _family gathering_ dari sebuah kantor." Jelas pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan. Saya Michael Wu, Co-CEO untuk Wu Corporation sekaligus pemilik hotel ini." Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Seunghun dan Hani, lalu segera berjabat tangan. "Saya rasa kalian mengerti kenapa saya lebih memilih duduk di sini." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kedua tangannya dengan lihai memotong _American Waffles_ menjadi satu potongan kecil, kemudian melahapnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu Anda sudah tahu siapa saya, bukan? Jabatan dan hotel ini adalah bentuk pencapaian yang luar biasa untuk pria seusia Anda, Tuan Wu." Balas Seunghun.

"Terima kasih dan terimalah ini. Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk mengundang Anda kembali, Tuan Oh." Michael menyodorkan dua tiket eksklusif pesta perayaan malam tahun baru yang bertempat di hotel miliknya.

Seunghun menerimanya sambil tersenyum, berusaha menutupi raut keraguan di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Tuan Wu. Tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin kedatangan kami."

Michael tertawa pelan, " _It's okay, Sir._ Lagipula pesta itu tidak dibuka untuk sembarang orang, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Seunghun mengangguk kemudian ketiganya melanjutkan sarapan sambil berbincang mengenai topik lain seputar bisnis.

* * *

 **Seoul, 6:45 PM**

Kepulangan Seunghun dan Hani disambut hangat oleh para _maid._ Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung ikut makan malam setelah membereskan koper dan beberapa _paper bag._ Hani meminta Namjoo untuk memanggil Luhan dan Sehun ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Luhan langsung memeluk Hani dan berkata bahwa dia merindukan ibunya. Hani pun balas memeluk dan mengecup lembut pipi Luhan.

Setelah semua menu makan malam selesai dihidangkan di atas meja, keluarga Oh langsung memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Seunghun yang pertama menghabiskan makan malamnya, disusul Sehun, Hani, dan Luhan. Pria paruh baya itu berniat mengumumkan satu hal, namun ia lebih mengamati situasi terlebih dulu kali ini. Dia tidak ingin kejadian saat makan malam pertama mereka kembali terulang.

Sehabis meneguk segelas air mineral, Seunghun berdeham. "Appa ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya mari kita tunggu si bungsu selesai meneguk minumannya karena akan berbahaya bila dia tersedak."

Sehun meneguk kasar susu kedelainya lalu memandang datar Seunghun.

"Baiklah. Jadi, appa dan eomma sudah memutuskan agar kalian mendapat kesempatan untuk berlibur ke luar kota sejenak."

Hening.

"Kalian akan berangkat ke Busan untuk menghadiri pesta eksklusif perayaan tahun baru di sebuah hotel yang baru diresmikan beberapa minggu lalu. Kurasa tak ada salahnya memberi kalian pengalaman untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang _penting_. Jadi kalian akan mewakili undangan ini sebagai pewaris Oh Corporation." Seunghun memperlihatkan tiket eksklusif yang diterimanya dari Michael Wu tadi pagi.

Sehun melongo dengan tampang bodohnya sementara Luhan terlihat kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Euh..."

"Ingat, jaga tingkah laku kalian selama pesta berlangsung dan berbaurlah sebaik mungkin."

"Hanya a-ku dan Lu-han?" tanya Sehun terbata-bata.

"Ne," jawab Hani lembut.

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Luhan. Sungguh, ada perasaan takut ketika tahu kalau eommanya tak menemaninya pergi ke sana. Selama di Beijing, Hani selalu berusaha menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan ke berbagai tempat seperti: sekolah, tempat les, atau rumah teman-temannya. Jika Hani harus pergi keluar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan, maka Luhan akan selalu ikut. Sudah jelas bila Luhan dan Hani tak pernah berpisah sejauh jarak Seoul ke Busan.

"Karena appa dan eomma masih harus mengurusi masalah perusahaan. Kemungkinan kami akan sering bepergian ke beberapa tempat di minggu pertama bulan Januari. Maka lebih baik kalian menikmati waktu liburan dengan pergi ke Busan." Jelas Seunghun.

Hani yang menangkap kegelisahan di mata Luhan pun berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhannie. Sehun akan menjagamu. Benar kan, Hun?"

Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "A-apa–"

"Bukan itu, eomma. Kenapa kita tidak merayakan tahun baru bersama?"

Seunghun menatap Luhan lekat, "Untuk tahun ini sepertinya tidak bisa, maafkan kami."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku harap tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya bersama. Terima kasih appa, eomma. Kalian yang terbaik!" Seru Luhan sambil memeluk ayah dan ibunya dari belakang.

Dan malam itu, Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

 **2015.12.31 – Busan, 5:05 PM**

Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak keberangkatan mereka, berceloteh riang pada Sehun tentang apa saja yang dia lihat atau apa saja yang ada di dalam pikirannya seperti: "Yah, Sehun, lihatlah! Anak kecil itu imut sekali~" atau "Sehun, lihatlah, itu di sana. Pakaian mereka terlihat aneh, bukan?" atau "Ugh, Sehuun, perutku sedikit mulas." atau "Sehunnie, kakiku pegal~" atau "Sehunnie, aku ingin _ice cream_ rasa _mint_ ituu~"

Yang lebih muda berkali-kali memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Luhan agar berhenti mengoceh dan diam, namun ia sadar itu hanya akan merusak _mood_ Luhan.

Senyum dan celotehan yang lebih tua kini berganti menjadi ekspresi kagum dan gumaman pujian. Matanya serasa dimanjakan oleh desain interior hotel yang _glamour,_ mewah, dan terkesan berkelas tinggi. Sebuah _chandelier_ raksasa dengan ratusan–atau mungkin ribuan pahatan kristal menggantung indah di tengah ruang _lobby_ hotel yang luas; memberikan pancaran kehangatan cahaya untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya ke meja resepsionis.

"Selamat sore dan selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" sambut seorang resepsionis dengan nada yang ramah.

"Apakah ada kamar yang telah dipesan atas nama Oh Seunghun atau Oh Sehun?"

Sambil menelusuri _reserved room_ _list_ pada monitornya, resepsionis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian. "Ada, Tuan. Lantai empat, kamar nomor seribu dua ratus dua puluh dan ini kartunya. Apa Anda perlu bantuan lain?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan dengan itu Sehun kembali _menyeret_ Luhan dari keterpanaannya menuju lift, lalu menekan tombol angka empat setelah pintu tertutup.

"Sehun, ini luar biasa!" Pekik Luhan pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Hm."

Luhan cemberut, "Kenapa kau begitu irit bicara padaku?"

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Diamlah, Luhan."

TING

Lift berdenting anggun, monitor kecil di sudut lift menunjukkan angka empat. Sehun segera menyeret kopernya dan Luhan mengekor di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah kartu berwarna emas yang berfungsi sebagai kunci kamar mereka. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari-cari petunjuk kamar nomor 1220.

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah panjang adiknya menuju kamar mereka di ujung lorong.

KLIK

Pintu itu segera terbuka begitu Sehun menempelkan kartu kamar mereka di bagian _tap here_ pada kenop pintu. Ia masuk dan diikuti oleh Luhan, kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Sehun segera menaruh koper mereka di dalam lemari, melepas sepatu dan merogoh ponselnya. Ada beberapa _missed call_ dan _chat_ dari ibunya.

Sehun terlalu malas untuk membalas setiap _chat_ dari Hani, maka dia memutuskan untuk melakukan _free call._

"Yeoboseyo, eomma?"

"Ne, _Sehun? Sehunnie, apa kalian sudah sampai di hotel?_ "

"Ne, kami baru masuk ke kamar."

" _Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Luhan tidak mabuk perjalanan, kan?_ "

"Kami baik, eomma. Tidak, bahkan dia sangat ceria sedari tadi." Matanya memperhatikan tubuh mungil Luhan yang kini berusaha membuka jendela besar menuju balkon.

" _Aigoo, syukurlah. Apa kalian akan makan malam di luar?_ "

"Belum kami putuskan,"

" _Eomma sarankan makan malamlah di hotel. Lagipula nanti malam kalian harus menghadiri pesta, jadi kalian pasti lelah. Kalian masih punya empat hari lagi,_ "

"Ne, hyung akan kuberitahu nanti."

" _Nikmati liburanmu, sayang. Jaga Luhan, ne?_ "

"Ne, eomma."

PIP

Sehun melirik ke balkon kamar, menemukan Luhan yang tengah menikmati pemandangan sore kota Busan. Ia berdeham pelan lalu berkata, "Hyung, sebentar lagi makan malam. Mandi duluan sana,"

"Kau saja, aku masih mau lihat-lihat." Sahut Luhan enteng.

Sehun mendesah ringan, _selalu aku_.

* * *

 **Room 1220, 8:40 PM**

"Sehunnie, ajari aku pakai _gel_ rambut ini." Rengek Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak pernah pakai _gel_?"

Luhan memelas, "P-pernah tapi hasilnya selalu jelek. Aku juga ingin setampan dirimu,"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin. Dipandanginya Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, kemudian menatap matanya. Ia bersidekap sambil berkomentar, "Menurutku kau sudah cocok seperti itu."

"T-tapi kalau rambut depanku ditata ke atas seperti rambutmu–"

"Kau manis–dan aku tidak." Oh, Sehun merasa gengsi bahwa dia harus mengakui ini secara langsung di hadapan Luhan. Lihatlah, kini wajah Luhan kembali merona dengan mata rusanya yang melebar. Sehun bahkan bisa menangkap gerakan _panik_ bibir Luhan yang keliatan–uhm, lembut? Dan lagi, rona merah di sekitar pipi lembut Luhan membuatnya sedikit lebih–uh, cantik?

"Aku tidak manis, Sehun!" Bantah Luhan sambil mengerutkan bibir dan membuang pandangannya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Lagipula, yang benar saja? Tidak hanya manis, Luhan memang terlihat cantik di mata Sehun. _Miranda Kerr memang cantik, tapi Luhan punya sesuatu yang lebih dari itu._ Yeah, Sehun mengakuinya dalam hati.

Kemudian dia meraih lengan kiri Luhan, menariknya pelan, mengikis jarak di antara mereka secara perlahan. Bahkan kini Luhan dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat adiknya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan, berbisik dengan nada rendah yang menggoda.

"Mau bertaruh? Di pesta nanti pasti ada setidaknya satu ahjussi yang akan mendekatimu, berusaha menggodamu dan menggerayangi tubuhmu. Lalu coba tebak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Luhan bergidik ngeri dan Sehun mengukir _smirk_ nakalnya yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"T-tidak, tidak mungkin. Yak, kenapa kau membuatku takut?!" Gertak Luhan lalu memukul dada bidang kembarannya. Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan yang hendak menjauh. Tatapan tajamnya menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Tatap aku, Luhan."

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang _berulah_ dan mendongak untuk menuruti perkataan Sehun. Seperti ada sengatan kecil ketika matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Sehun yang langsung mengunci pandangannya. Luhan menahan nafas.

"Jangan coba jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk kaku. Kemudian ia melepaskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan setelah Sehun menjauh.

Yang lebih muda meraih jas abunya, memakainya dengan rapi dan cepat. Luhan masih di sana, masih terpana dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jemari semi-lentiknya sebelah pipinya, merasakan kehangatan semu yang memancar dari bagian dalam epidermisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sedikit kaku, ia segera menyusul kembarannya di ambang pintu.

Ini dia, pesta akan segera dimulai.

* * *

 **The Hotel's Rooftop, 8:57 PM**

Begitu _Oh Twins_ memasuki area _rooftop_ hotel, indra pendengaran mereka langsung disambut dengan musik EDM bertema _nightclub party_ karya seorang DJ ternama asal Seoul. _Rooftop_ hotel itu sudah 'disulap' sedemikian rupa hingga tampak menarik perhatian dan minat para tamu undangan. Berbagai warna dari lampu sorot dan balon-balon yang disusun membentuk kalimat 'New Year Party' turut melengkapi suasana pesta malam itu. Sudah ada lumayan banyak orang di sana; sebagian membuat kubu-kubu kecil sembari berbincang, sebagian tengah menikmati hangatnya air kolam renang, sebagian terlihat menari-nari sambil memegang segelas minuman berwarna di dekat bar kecil yang menjual berbagai minuman dan cemilan.

Sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Sehun tersenyum simpul saat matanya menangkap beberapa gadis yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Bisa diakui kalau sebagian besar gadis-gadis di sana berhasil _menarik_ perhatian Sehun, namun dia belum menemukan yang bisa _mencuri_ perhatiannya.

Sehun terus berjalan ke arah bar dan seperti biasa, Luhan dengan setia mengekor di belakangnya. Ekspresi senang, kagum, dan terpana Luhan kembali muncul begitu melihat suasana pesta di hadapannya. Seumur-umur, Luhan tidak banyak pergi ke pesta. Kebanyakan pesta yang dihadirinya adalah pesta ulang tahun teman-temannya. Namun kali ini dirinya berada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa dalam sebuah pesta pergantian tahun baru. _Orang-orang ini terlihat berkelas,_ Luhan membenarkan perkataan ayahnya dalam hati.

" _Mic test,_ "

Sehun dan Luhan baru sampai di bar, namun kembali ada yang meminta perhatian mereka. Volume musik mengecil, suara bincangan orang-orang pun perlahan mereda.

Semua menaruh perhatian pada dua orang pria berbalut _tuxedo_ hitam formal yang berdiri berdampingan di atas panggung. Tinggi tubuh mereka hampir sama. Yang satu bertubuh lebih ramping dan berambut hitam, yang satu terlihat lebih _berisi_ dan berambut pirang kecokelatan.

"Selamat malam, semua. Perkenalkan, saya Michael Wu selaku pemilik hotel dan penyelenggara pesta ini. Di malam yang s _pecial_ ini, saya ditemani oleh adik sekaligus rekan saya, Kris Wu. Saya tidak akan berpanjang lebar, _but let me say this._

 _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New Year Party and enjoy our night!_ "

Riuh tepuk tangan serta berbagai sorakkan seketika memenuhi _rooftop_. Sang DJ kembali mengambil alih suasana dengan menaikkan volume musik EDM andalannya. Luhan melihat sekumpulan orang-orang mulai berkumpul di depan panggung. Mereka melompat-lompat dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti _beat_ musik yang semakin liar.

Kemudian Sehun menarik tangannya, "Ayo ke sana. Musiknya benar-benar _ear-catching_." Katanya setengah berteriak. Dan Luhan lagi-lagi menurut. Walaupun dirinya tidak begitu menyukai EDM, tapi Luhan sadar kalau dia tidak boleh egois. Lagipula ia tidak ingin berada jauh-jauh dari jangkauan adik kembarnya karena... _Sehun benar, di sini banyak sekali ahjussi berwajah mesum. Mengerikan,_ pikir Luhan.

Selang beberapa detik, mereka sudah sampai di kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari di depan panggung. Sehun mulai melompat-lompat sementara Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kesana kemari. _Heol,_ apa tubuhnya begitu ringan hingga dengan mudah terdorong orang? Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Teriakan serta sorakan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Luhan menundukkan kepala dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Ia tetap merasakan tubuhnya 'terombang-ambing' hingga beberapa kali membentur tubuh orang lain, bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Merasa tak kuat berlama-lama di sana, Luhan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu. Sialnya dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana tepian kerumunan bergoyang itu dan Sehun– YA TUHAN, DI MANA SEHUN?!

Luhan menyipitkan matanya guna menajamkan pengelihatan, kepalanya berputar ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya. Nihil, Luhan tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun di sekitarnya. Luhan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak panik dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia harus tenang agar pikirannya tetap positif. Mengikuti insting, akhirnya Luhan berusaha menerobos orang-orang di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Luhan yakin itu sebuah hantaman. _Sial, wanita ini menyikutku barusan!_ Ia memegangi ulu hatinya dan meringis pelan. Mata rusa itu menemukan seorang wanita berambut cokelat tua di depannya yang tengah melotot menatapnya kesal. Ekspresi jengkel yang begitu kentara serta _make up_ nya yang tebal membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini, maka Luhan pikir satu-satunya jalan yang aman adalah meminta maaf dan pergi dari hadapan wanita itu.

Sambil membungkuk memegangi ulu hatinya, Luhan mengeraskan suaranya dan berkata, "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ia segera memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kembali merasakan bagian tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu–atau seseorang. Rasa sakit kini berpusat pada batang hidungnya dan menjalar ke bagian kepala hingga Luhan merasa sedikit pening.

Cukup sudah. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar kesal.

Dengan mimik supersewot, mata Luhan bergerak cepat menelusuri dada bidang di hadapannya. Terus bergerak ke atas hingga tatapannya beradu dengan seorang pria. Raut kesalnya berganti menjadi raut kaget yang begitu kentara, tubuhnya melonjak pelan. Untuk sesaat napasnya tercekat, Luhan tak percaya kalau pria itu sekarang telah berada di hadapannya. Pria itu menatapnya lekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang menurut Luhan aneh.

"K-Kris?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Oh Luhan."

* * *

Setelah saling menatap selama beberapa detik, Kris menarik Luhan dari 'kerumunan bergoyang' itu dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di bar yang tadi sempat Luhan kunjungi. Bar itu tampak lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Pria kelahiran Vancouver itu terus menarik Luhan dan menyudutkannya ke sudut _rooftop_ , dekat dengan kolam renang. Orang-orang di sekitar sana hanya menatap mereka heran kemudian acuh. Beberapa kubu wanita saling berbisik sambil menatap tajam Luhan, membuatnya merasakan panas di sekitar leher meski dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam di belakangnya.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"K-kenapa..."

Kris berkata dengan intonasi penuh makna, "Lihat? Aku sudah kembali, Lu. Aku benar-benar menepati omonganku."

Luhan hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon sederhana. Ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang Kris bicarakan.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa tentang masa lalu kita, kan?"

 _Apa? Tidak melupakan masa laluku dengannya? Orang bodoh mana lagi yang terus menyimpan begitu banyak memori buruk dengan mantan kekasihnya? Orang tolol mana yang tidak sakit hati bila dirinya bersungguh-sungguh namun hanya dijadikan mainan?_

Angin malam berhembus lebih kencang, meniup helai-helai rambut Luhan yang lembut dan ringan. Ia bergidik dan sedikit bergetar akibat ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Luhan berusaha sabar, mengontrol emosi, dan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang di hadapan Kris sementara pikirannya berusaha mencari cara untuk segera menghindar. _Orang ini benar-benar tak punya otak atau bagaimana, sih?_

Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Maksudmu masa lalu yang tak pernah ada itu?"

Kris mengatupkan rahangnya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'apa yang barusan kau katakan?'.

Luhan balas menatap tajam pria di depannya, "Bahkan aku hampir lupa siapa dirimu, walau aku tahu siapa namamu."

* * *

Sehun berhenti melompat ketika menyadari kembarannya yang mungil sudah tak ada di sekitarnya lagi. Seperti biasa, mulutnya segera meluncurkan berbagai jenis sumpah serapah dalam bentuk umpatan kasar. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari Luhan dan nihil. Pikirannya yang cepat tanggap seolah mengirimkan sinyal bahwa Luhan sudah tidak ada di area depan panggung.

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera keluar dengan menerobos 'kerumunan bergoyang'. Dirinya sempat mendengar berbagai umpatan jengkel dari para pria di sana. Para wanita tentu saja langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu melihat paras tampan Sehun.

Setelah bebas, ia segera mencari-cari keberadaan hyungnya; berjalan dari satu area ke area _rooftop_ lainnya sambil berusaha menghubungi ponsel Luhan. "Kenapa tidak diangkat, sih?" gerutunya dan sedetik kemudian, manik legamnya menemukan sosok mungil Luhan di salah satu sudut _rooftop_ , bersama seorang pria yang tidak asing di mata Sehun.

Beruntung pengelihatannya masih bagus jadi Sehun dapat melihat raut amarah Luhan yang tertahan. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan cepat ke sudut itu. Ia yakin kalau Luhan terlibat masalah dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menahan lengannya. Sehun melirik gusar, mendapati seorang pria ber _tuxedo_ hitam formal yang tadi dilihatnya di atas panggung.

"Apa Anda putra dari Oh Seunghun?"

"Ya, benar." Jawab Sehun tak acuh. Dia lupa pesan ayahnya lantaran gelisah memikirkan Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Michael Wu dari Wu Corporation. Tuan Oh bilang bahwa dia _mengirimkan_ putranya sebagai perwakilan. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," ujar Michael ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Namun hal itu diacuhkan si Oh bungsu.

"Maaf, apa Anda mengenal pria berambut pirang di sudut sana?"

Michael menaikkan alisnya kemudian melirik arah yang ditunjuk Sehun.

"Um, ya. Dia adik saya, namanya Kris–"

" _Please follow me, then._ "

Michael tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia melihat banyak orang mulai berkerumun di sekitar adiknya, mau tak mau Michael melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun. _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres_ , sepertinya.

* * *

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya yang memerah. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi–dan menyedihkan di mata Luhan.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kujelaskan padamu?! Mengapa kau tak kunjung mengerti, Lu?"

"Wah, ternyata aku memang benar-benar bodoh, ya? Persis seperti yang pernah kau katakan."

"Lupakan itu! Sudah berkali-kali aku minta maaf. Aku ingin hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi dan membuat dirinya begitu tersiksa. Luhan yakin dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang benar; meninggalkan Kris sama sekali bukan salahnya!

Pria mungil itu merunduk, malu bila airmatanya dilihat banyak orang. Mereka pasti mengira Luhan adalah pria yang lemah.

Satu tarikkan kasar pada bahu Kris membuat suasana menjadi benar-benar sunyi seketika.

Luhan merasakan seseorang menutupi tubuhnya, seolah memisahkannya dari Kris–menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya. Luhan tetap tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata. _Mungkin itu security yang akan menyeretku–_

"Mulai detik ini jangan pernah ganggu Luhan atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup, Kris-ssi."

Suara dingin itu... _Sehun?_

Luhan mendongak. Ia tak melihat Kris, melainkan tubuh tinggi tegap dan bahu lebar milik adik kembarnya. Ia merasa lega. Entah mengapa, begitu melihat Sehun rasanya beban Luhan menjadi ringan seketika.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya mencampuri urusan pribadiku dengan–"

"Oh Sehun, adik kembar Luhan– _mantanmu_." Ada sebuah rasa sakit ketika dirinya menekankan kata 'mantan'. Ia hanya tak menyangka, atau mungkin kecewa?

Sebagian orang-orang di sana berdecak kagum, sebagian memekik heboh. Namun Sehun tak peduli. _Mereka hanya orang-orang kurang kerjaan,_ pikirnya.

Luhan merasakan telapak tangan kirinya digenggam hangat.

"Tuan Wu–ah, maksud saya Tuan Michael Wu, saya harap Anda dapat menangani adik Anda. Kami permisi," ujar Sehun sesopan mungkin. Lengan kokohnya menarik Luhan, membawa kembarannya pergi dari _rooftop_ menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mereka, melepaskan jas dan pantofel mahalnya lalu mengambil segelas air mineral. Kemudian ia menyodorkan gelas itu pada Luhan yang duduk lesu di tepi ranjang. Luhan mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk airnya pelan-pelan. _Seperti orang sakit saja,_ pikir Sehun.

Si bungsu berlutut untuk melepaskan pantofel dan kaus kaki Luhan. Sedari tadi ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada hyungnya. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir terus mendesak hati dan pikirannya hingga Sehun tak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya ada satu perasaan lagi yang lebih mendominasinya: _rasa cemburu_. Sehun bukan anak remaja yang baru mengenal perasaan cemburu. Lagipula dirinya tak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan itu. Ia juga tidak yakin dan malah menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku?" Tanyanya lembut, takut kalau ia malah akan memperburuk perasaan Luhan.

"Hm..." sahutnya tak minat sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa izin padaku?"

"Dia yang menarikku..." _Yah, tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, sih._

Sehun mendongak, tatapan dalamnya lurus terhadap Luhan. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir?"

 _Oh tidak, tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu–_ Luhan merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung seketika. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat seolah akan meledak. Seseorang tolong selamatkan jantungnya!

"Lu?"

"Eh-euh, y-ya?"

"Jangan melamun,"

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Tapi tadi kau melamun."

"Ah, terserah. Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menelungkupkan badan, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal.

Sehun terkekeh dan itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Luhan. Kemudian ia dapat merasakan Sehun ikut naik ke atas ranjang, membuatnya kembali menahan napas.

"Kalau aku jahat, lalu mantanmu itu apa?"

 _Ah, kenapa dia harus membahas ini?_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak kenal,"

"Woah, memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Pasti kalian sempat bertengkar sebelum berpisah," ujar si bungsu sok tahu.

"Ish, kenapa kau terus mengungkit masa laluku?!"

 _Well,_ katakanlah Sehun ketagihan melihat wajah Luhan ketika marah. _Payah, sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Garang pun tidak,_ batinnya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati kemudian mencibir, "Padahal aku hanya bertanya."

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya lagi." Sahut Luhan ketus. Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya berendam sebentar dengan air hangat bisa mengurangi rasa lelah dan membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, berusaha menenangkan hasrat menggoda kembarannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Sehun bagai matahari terbit. Ia bangkit lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan gagang sederhana dan tidak memiliki kunci. Di dalamnya terdapat _bath-tub_ bulat, dinding kaca untuk mandi menggunakan _shower_ , kloset duduk, serta cermin besar dengan sejenis meja marmer berwastafel.

Luhan melotot horor ketika melihat Sehun masuk. Ya Tuhan, dirinya sedang berendam! Cobaan apa lagi yang akan menerjangnya sekarang?

"Kenapa kau melotot begitu? Memangnya aku hantu?" Lalu dengan cuek Sehun membuka kemeja putihnya.

"YAK, OH SEHUN! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau aku sedang berendam?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat kalau kamar mandi ini juga punya tempat untuk menggunakan _shower_?"

Luhan melirik ke kanan, lalu mendapati kebenaran dari apa yang Sehun katakan.

"M-maksudku jangan mandi saat aku mandi..."

"Maksudmu tidak boleh mandi bersama? Oh ayolah, kamar ini bukan milikmu. Kita juga sering melakukannya waktu kecil." Sehun mulai menurunkan celananya, menampakkan bokser hijau lumut bermotif khas tentara.

Luhan menggerutu, "Yak! Kalau begitu mandi saja sana, aku yang akan keluar." Lengannya terulur meraih penutup saluran air dan membukanya. Air di dalam _bath-tub_ perlahan menyurut lalu Luhan meraih _bathrobe_ nya, berbalik menghadap ke dinding dan memakainya asal. Ia turun dari _bath-tub,_ segera berjalan ke arah pintu, berusaha tak mempedulikan Sehun yang sudah _topless_ , kemudian meraih gagangnya.

Sesuatu menahan pergerakannya. Tangan Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Apa kejadian tadi membuat _mood_ mu rusak? Kalau ya, aku minta maaf."

Luhan membeku. Kata-kata Sehun terdengar begitu tulus.

"Jangan ingat dia lagi, Lu. Karena aku... _cemburu_."

 _Apa?_ Luhan yakin ia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Luhan yakin telingnya masih 100% berfungsi normal. Luhan yakin dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Luhan yakin Sehun tidak mabuk. Lalu, _apa?_ Luhan masih belum mengerti maksud adiknya tapi–hei, KENAPA JANTUNGNYA SERASA DIRENDAM KE DALAM C _OLA_ DAN MELUNCUR KE DASAR PERUT?!

Luhan bergidik dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Tatapannya seolah melemparkan tanda tanya pada Sehun. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan kalau mungkin sebentar lagi dirinya akan jatuh pingsan. _Well,_ salahkan Sehun yang menatapnya terlalu dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu dan ini mungkin terdengar menjijikan tapi aku jujur, Lu. Aku menyukaimu," tutur Sehun yang terdengar klise bagi Luhan.

"Aku mengerti. Kau menyukaiku sebagai saudara, kan?" Ada sedikit rasa perih yang Luhan rasakan ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'sebagai saudara'. Luhan tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi karena ketika jatuh, rasanya akan amat menyakitkan.

"Lebih dari itu," Sehun mendekat dan meraih sisi kanan wajah Luhan, menariknya dengan gerakan paling lembut yang pernah Luhan rasakan. "Aku menginginkanmu," Si bungsu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bibir Luhan dan menyatukan bibir keduanya, kemudian melumatnya lembut.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya bisa terpaku, seolah Sehun telah menyedot seluruh tenaganya. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Jantungnya bekerja memompa darah lebih cepat lagi ketika tangan kiri Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya lalu merambat menuju bokongnya. Sehun meremas pelan bokong Luhan dan itu membuat lututnya lemas seketika.

Kemudian kedua lengan Sehun terulur ke bawah, menaikkan kedua paha Luhan dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang. Hal itu otomatis membuat Luhan memeluk kuat tengkuk Sehun. Yang lebih muda mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan dirinya yang berada di atas.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena tahu Luhan telah kehabisan oksigen. Sehun terus merunduk untuk menatap hyungnya, memperhatikan bagaimana lucunya mata rusa itu perlahan terbuka. Luhan amat sangat malu dan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia segera menutup wajah meronanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kenapa menutup muka begitu?"

Luhan menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ya sudah, tapi kau harus membantuku menidurkan Sehun kecil." Sehun pura-pura cemberut.

 _Siapa pula Sehun kecil?_

Luhan menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap adiknya kebingungan. _Heol,_ Luhan tampak begitu imut di mata Sehun. Ia segera melirik ke bawah, ke arah penisnya yang sudah ereksi. _Oh tidak..._

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka bokser dan celana dalamnya sendiri, kemudian menarik tali _bathrobe_ Luhan hingga ia dapat melihat tubuh mulus seputih susu milik hyungnya itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Luhan karena sekarang dirinya amat sangat malu.

Sehun kembali menindih Luhan dan menciumnya, menghantarkan sejenis sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuh keduanya meremang. Luhan melenguh pelan ketika merasakan tangan Sehun yang membelai perut datarnya dan ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya. Hisapan dan jilatan Sehun pada sekitar tulang selangkanya membuat Luhan semakin terangsang.

Ciuman itu turun ke puting dan dadanya, sementara tangan kiri Sehun mulai meremas dan mengurut penis Luhan. Luhan merasakan dirinya dan suhu di sekitarnya mulai memanas. Dalam benaknya, ia terus menjerit bahwa ini gila.

Sehun menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada Luhan. "Kulum," titahnya. Dan Luhan menurut. Ia mulai mengulum jari-jari Sehun, masih terlihat malu-malu. Setelah cukup basah, Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan.

Luhan meringis sambil mencengkram selimut, merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun tetap berkonsentrasi menyiapkan _hole_ Luhan. Kemudian ia kembali menindih Luhan, mengulum daun telinga hyungnya sambil membisikkan berbagai _dirty talk_ ringan.

Kedua tangannya membuka lebar paha Luhan; lalu dengan satu hentakan kuat, Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk ke _hole_ Luhan.

Luhan menjerit tertahan kemudian melenguh dan menekankan kuku-kukunya pada bahu Sehun. _God damn it,_ penis Sehun sangat besar! Berbeda jauh dengan penis Luhan yang–ehm, sedikit di bawah standar. Sehun juga langsung menumbuk telak _sweet spot_ Luhan. Namun si bungsu juga mengerti kalau rasanya sakit sekali, maka ia tak langsung bergerak. Sehun mengecupi wajah Luhan, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ketika tekanan kuku-kuku itu melemah, Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Hehe. Sakit, ya?"

Luhan melayangkan tampang kesalnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Maaf. Aku janji rasa sakitmu akan _terbayar_ ," Sehun melemparkan _smirk_ seksinya pada Luhan sebagai balasan. "Boleh aku bergerak?"

Luhan mengangguk, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Sehun memulai aksi _in and out_ nya dari tempo pelan kemudian sedang. Ia terus menumbuk pada titik yang sama, titik yang membuat Luhan terus melenguh dan mendesah. Bibir nakalnya masih terus memberi _kiss mark_ di dada datar Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan tak sabar, Sehun seperti sengaja menggodanya.

Luhan mengerang, "Lebih cepat, Huun."

Sehun terkekeh, "Cium aku dulu."

Kemudian Luhan menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium Sehun. Namun kepalanya kembali melesak ke bantal karena Sehun mendorongnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang menaikkan libidonya.

Tangan kiri Sehun kembali mengurut dan mengocok penis Luhan seirama dengan tempo genjotannya yang semakin dalam, cepat, kuat, dan kasar. Perubahan itu sontak membuat Luhan mengencangkan _hole_ nya dan meremas kuat rambut kembarannya. Sehun mengerang karena sensasi luar biasa dari jepitan dinding _hole_ Luhan yang memabukkan.

"Mmngh," desah Luhan tertahan.

Sehun ingin mendengar jelas desahan indah Luhan, maka ia memutuskan tautan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya dan menatap Luhan. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih kuat lagi, menggenjot _hole_ itu lebih dalam.

Luhan mencengkram selimut dan sprei di sekitarnya dengan kuat. "Ahh, ouh!"

Sehun masih kurang puas. Luhan belum mendesahkan namanya. Kemudian dia 'menusuk' _sweet spot_ Luhan dan menyerangnya dengan kuat bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh–uh, _m-more_ Hun!"

Luhan kembali menjepit penis besar Sehun karena refleks dari tumbukkan tersebut dan– " _Fuck! Baby, why are you so naughty?_ "

Ini gila. Luhan bisa merasakan penis Sehun semakin membesar di dalam sana. Hentakkan pinggul adiknya juga semakin menjadi; membuat Luhan mendesah semakin keras, hingga dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal–menuntut untuk dibebaskan.

"Ah, ah, mmh. S-ehuunh,"

Sehun menatap Luhan, " _Yes, honey?_ "

" _I_ –ugh, _I'm close_..."

" _Together, Lu._ "

"Aargh, cepat Hunnie. Aku tidak tahan–ahh,"

Luhan sudah tidak tahan, maka ia menyemburkan spermanya lebih dulu. Sehun menyusul beberapa detik setelah Luhan, diiringi geraman dalam–rendah seksinya. Setelah semua spermanya keluar di dalam _hole_ , si bungsu mengeluarkan penisnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Keduanya terengah-engah dan memejamkan mata masing-masing.

Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan yang setengah memunggunginya dan mengecup bahunya.

"Sudah tidur, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Sehun.

"K-kita baru saja melakukan kesalahan–"

"Sst, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah dan aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kita bahas besok saja, ne?"

"Ne," sahut Luhan kalem. "Oh ya, Sehun."

"Hm?"

Luhan mendongak menatap kembarannya dan tersenyum manis, " _Happy new year_!"

Sehun balas tersenyum, " _Happy new year too,_ Lu. _Have a nice dream, I love you._ "

" _I love you too,_ Hun-Hunnie."

 _ **Busan, January,**_ **1** **st** **2016 – 3:33 AM.** Keduanya sama-sama terlelap di subuh pertama tahun ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **H0LY SSSHT, WHUT IS DIS?**

 **Ok, ini pengalaman pertama saya nulis NC dan–** **DAMN, it's fcking hard.** Ini ngerjain part NCnya hampir empat jam. Lama banget kan? Parpar T.T maafin kalo nda h0t yaa (LOL) aduh. Malu. Hah. He hoh.

Ya uda d, semoga kalian semua terhibur menjelang imlek(?).

 **Ditunggu tanggapannya di review :D**

 **See ya!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**To:** All my beloved readers and followers

 **From:** sehunlarva

 _Hi_. Berhubung _real life_ yang semakin sibuk, saya memutuskan untuk men- _discontinue_ semua FF _chaptered_ yang pernah saya post di akun sehunlarva ini.

Tolong jangan salah paham, saya belum ingin berhenti menulis. Saya hanya ingin **mengganti** akun ffn ( _karena akun ini sudah terlalu banyak meninggalkan jejak (?)_ ). Beberapa (atau mungkin semua) FF akan saya _repost_. Apabila beberapa FF belum di _repost_ , artinya sedang saya revisi (dan tentu plotnya akan berubah). Revisi FF pun masih saya pertimbangkan, jadi masih **belum pasti** apakah akan di _repost_ atau tidak. * _peace sign_ *

Untuk kedepannya, mungkin saya hanya akan fokus menulis FF oneshot, twoshots, atau berchapter yang kurang dari 5 _chapters_. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat saya _post_ FF yang bisa lebih dari 5 _chapters_ , hehe.

Saya juga akan merubah _rating_ semua FF yang pernah saya post ke _rate_ T atau T+, karena saya merasa belum (dan tidak) mampu menulis plot dengan _rate_ M, khususnya adegan NC walau itu bukan satu-satunya faktor. Mungkin ada tapi hanya nyerempet-nyerempet(?) ( _tbh_ _kalo bacanya sih demen .yha_ )

Intinya, saya pindah akun. Hehe.

Akun barunya: sehunese

ps: Saya sarankan search _pen-name_ nya jangan dari aplikasi FFN, suka gak ketemu. Langsung search di browser aja, hehe. Atau bisa cek bio saya untuk link profilenya.

Sekian. Terima kasih buat kalian, para _readers_ yang sudah mendukung saya selama memakai dan berada di akun ini. _See you there!_ : )


End file.
